


Chuck VS Officer Casey

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck vs Alternate Universes [12]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Alex is young, Alternate Universe, Casey is a cop, Chuck is a 911 operater, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Chuck gets a horrible call and makes a new friend
Relationships: Chuck Bartowski/John Casey
Series: Chuck vs Alternate Universes [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071011
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleLeaf25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLeaf25/gifts).



“9-1-1 what is your emergency”  
“This is officer John Casey” he took a labored breath “badge 2…..8”  
“Just tell me where you are so I can get you an ambulance”  
“On the side of the road, I can’t see any signs”  
“Okay, stay on the line, I’m trying to locate you, do you remember where you were”  
“I was put in a trunk, I escaped” he exhaled sharply “My radio was damaged, I’ve been shot”  
“Do you see any cars, anything at all, come on John you can do this, just focus”  
“What’s your name?”  
“Uh it’s Chuck”  
“I have a daughter, Alex McHugh, she is eight, tell her”  
“No John, don’t talk like that, listen to me, come on John”  
There was silence. Chuck stood up “Come on John please, I have someone out in your general location but we can’t pinpoint where you are, please say something, anything”  
Morgan walked over “Hey buddy, everything okay?”  
“I have an officer on the line and he has been hurt and captured but he got away and doesn't know where he is, he isn’t talking anymore”  
“Lester, pull up the camera feeds around the area of Chuck’s caller, find him now, it’s a police officer and he needs us” Morgan yelled  
“John, come on, hello, John”  
“I see a car, I think”  
“Oh it’s so good to hear your voice”  
“There is blood in my eyes, it hurts”  
“I know it hurts, I know, but you need to stay strong, you can do this, I believe you in. Stay strong for Alex”  
“There is a sign, fuck” he growled “It starts with a W, I think”  
“Washington? Does it say Washington Ave? That’s in the circle of where your phone is pinging” Chuck sent everyone he could to start going up at down the street.  
“Maybe” his breathing was getting shallow.   
“We have people looking, let me know if you hear sirens, they found your car four blocks over from Washinton, someone should be near you soon"  
“I hear them, can’t tell if they are getting closer or not”   
“Focus, just focus, you need to block out the pain, block out everything”  
There was silence for a few moments,   
“Hello?” a strange voice said  
“This is Chuck 9-1-1 dispatcher, who is this?”  
“Hale, paramedic, we got him, he is a live”  
“Thank you”  
The line went dead.  
Chuck let out a deep breath slumping back down in his chair. “Morgan, they got to him”  
“Good job dude”  
The phone started ringing again, Chuck could use a break after a stressful call like that but bad stuff never stops.  
“9-1-1 what’s your emergency”  
“I’m at the hair salon on Grant and they said they take walk-ins and yet here I am walking in and they said they can’t see me because they are full”  
“Ma’am this is for emergency calls”  
“This is an emergency, I have a date tonight”  
“That’s not an emergency, find another salon, trying calling ahead. Have a nice day” Chuck ended the call.  
“Can I take my fifteen minutes?”  
“Sure thing Chuck”

Chuck: are you at work?

Ellie: Yes, on a quick break for a coffee is everything okay?

Chuck: just took a call a few minutes ago about a cop who was hurt, his name is John Casey, can you let me know if you heard anything

Ellie: I think they rushed him to surgery, I'm not in the e.r. tonight but I'll find out and let you know.

Chuck: thank El ❤  
Chuck: This is a super hard job but it's even harder when you don't get closure on cases like that, so thanks.

Ellie: Of course, love you, Chuck

Chuck: Love you

Chuck was lucky that his sister was a doctor at the biggest hospital around, it meant he could sometimes get answers on callers. She obviously she couldn't give him too much information but a simple yes or no about if they were okay was fine for Chuck.   
It was never his plan to be a 9-1-1 dispatcher, it was a job that was hiring and didn't care that he didn't finish college, plus his best friend was the manager so that helped.  
He went to Stanford, it was his dream school and he worked really hard all through high school to get scholarships, but being in California so far away from the small town in Tennessee where he grew up and having no friends and family around it was a lot harder than he thought.   
He did two years before moving back home with a broken heart, he thought he would transfer to a school here but he needed some time off to figure out what he wanted in life. It's been three years since he got the job here. It's been emotionality hard but also very rewarding.

After work, Chuck stopped at the hospital to bring Ellie some dinner since she was on a long shift.  
“He is fine Chuck”  
“Oh thank god, I’ve been stressed all day, he has a daughter, he told me to let her know he loves her” Chuck’s voice cracked “Do they know what happened?”  
Ellie shook her head no “I didn’t hear too many details, he was shot a few times and was bleeding a lot”  
“He said he was shoved in a trunk and he broke out and jumped out while the car was moving”  
“I think he had a dislocated shoulder too, he is very lucky to be alive”  
“Would it be weird to send him flowers”  
“I can get you his room number, the gift shop can deliver it to the room, they aren't allowing visitor"  
"I'll check it out"  
"Are you still talking to the therapist?"  
"No, it was only mandatory until he thought I was okay"  
"But are you really fine?"  
"Ellie I know you worry, but I'm fine. Sadly it was not the first time and it won't be the last"  
"You have a big heart, it has to be hard on you”  
“I know, but I love what I do, and I’m fine”  
“Did you have nightmares”  
“No Ellie”

It was Chuck’s third day when he answered a domestic dispute call and he had to sit there helpless listing to the wife get brutally stabbed, he had nightmares for months, but they eventually stopped. Over the three years he has been doing this he has a lot of tough calls, but the worst one was last year, he answered a call for a car crash, and out of all the people calling it in he got Bryce. Bryce Larkin was the cool guy in school, everyone liked him, he liked everyone, and he was the reason Chuck discovered he was gay, it was a game of spin the bottle and Bryce kissed him and didn’t stop. They started dating, it was their Junior year of high school, it was amazing and the best time of Chuck’s life, they even went to Stanford together, then Chuck walked in on him having sex with a girl, Jill, Chuck’s study partner. He’s not sure what he did to deserve to end up in this situation.  
“9-1-1 what’s your emergency”  
“Car accident”  
“Where are you? Are you hurt?”  
“I’m not sure, can't breathe well, can’t feel legs”  
“What is your name”   
“Bryce”  
“Larkin?”  
“How did you know” his words were slow as he was struggling to breathe.  
“It’s Chuck, Chuck Bartowski”  
Bryce tried to laugh “I’m going to die Chuck”  
“Don’t say that there have been multiple calls for the accident, an ambulance is on the way”  
“I need you to know I’m sorry”  
Chuck was crying “It’s okay, I forgive you”  
“You deserve the world Chuck Bartowski and I'm sorry for everything"  
“Come on Bryce, stay with me”  
All he could hear was Bryce struggling to breath, “BRYCE” he yelled over and over until the line went dead. He threw his headset across the room, he fell to his knees crying. He didn’t need to call Ellie to even ask her what happened, Morgan called her and she had to come down and pick him up from work, it took her hours to calm him down. It was one of the lowest points of his life, yeah Bryce broke his heart but he was in love with the man for over four years, it destroyed him. He had to take two works off of work then only went back part-time for a while and he spent a lot of time in therapy. He doesn’t think about it as often anymore, but it still hurts sometimes and he hasn’t been able to date since.

\---------------

“Sorry I brought it up”  
“It’s fine Ellie”  
“I shouldn’t have with the anniversary coming up”  
“Please stop, it’s fine, can we talk about something else, like that new hot doctor I hear people talking about”  
“We are not talking about him, everyone is talking about him it's all I hear about” Ellie’s pager went off “Crap, thanks for the food” she kissed Chuck on the forehead, “I’ll be home late if you need anything call me”  
“Don’t forget to text me the officers room number”

Chuck finished eating then made his way to the gift shop.   
“How can I help you?”  
“Um, can I send flowers up to a room?”  
“Do you have anything in mind?”  
“Not really, the thing is he is a police officer and I’m the 9-1-1 dispatcher that answered the call when he was injured and I just wanted to do something nice”  
“That’s sweet” She handed him a small card to fill out. “Do you trust me to pick something out?”  
“Uh yeah, sure, I have never gotten flowers for someone and I really don't know him” That was technically a lie, he sent some to Bryce’s mom after he passed, but he was out of it and has blocked most of that time out of his mind.  
Chuck took a few seconds to think about what to write.  
'Glad you get to tell your daughter you love her, but I can still tell her if you want'  
-Chuck (911)

"Chuck, you have a call on line four, don't be too long"  
"Thanks, Morgan"  
"Hello, this is Chuck"  
"Thanks for the flowers"  
"Um you're welcome"  
"It's officer John Casey"  
"Oooh wow, uh I'm glad you're okay"  
"Do you send a lot of flowers?"  
"No, it's been a few weeks, I forgot, sorry" he lied, he thinks about it often.  
"I've been in recovery, just wanted to thank you for saving me"  
"I didn't do much, but you're welcome"  
"You kept me talking, kept me from giving up"  
"Did they catch the guy"  
"They did"  
"That's great"  
"The note on the flowers made me laugh, thanks for that, you don't have to tell her unless you want to, I've been saying it so much she is getting sick of me"  
"That's cute"  
Casey gave him his number "maybe we can get coffee sometime"  
"Sure, thanks for calling me John"  
"It's Casey, just Casey" he hung up.

"Dude"  
Chuck jumped "what the hell Morgan"  
"Do you even know what he looks like?"  
"Why does it matter?"  
"You sent him flowers, and the look on your face"  
"He is a police officer who almost died I sent him flowers he thanked me, end of story"  
"You know if you want a date, Travis on third shift still has a thing for you"  
"His tongue assaulting my face at the Christmas party last year was enough to guarantee I will never go out with him"  
"That reminds me, you're on the schedule for Saturday?"  
"I always work on Saturdays"  
"But Saturday is the fourteenth…..of July"  
"I know Morgan, I don't want to talk about it"  
"I can take you off the schedule"  
"Hey look a call" Chuck answered "9-1-1 What's your emergency"

Chuck: This is Chuck

Casey: how's work?

Chuck: I'm on lunch right now, it's been a slow day, well I just jinxed it

Casey: I'm itching to get back, but glad I'll be missing out on Friday the 13th

Chuck: they give us donuts and pizza on full moons and Friday the 13th, why are people so crazy?

Casey: it's like they look at the calendar and decide hey i can be crazy today. 

Chuck: getting called back early, someone needs an emotional break. Ttyl

Casey: I had to ask my 8yr old what that meant, I feel old.

Chuck: I may be laughing at you

Casey: did you survive?

Chuck: I had THREE calls in ONE HOUR because someones fast food order was wrong

Casey: I've responded to a few of those in my time. Fast food isn't even that good, why do ppl get so angry over it

Chuck: someone dressed as a giant baby broke into an abandon toys r us

Casey: damn it, I'm sad i didn't get to go on that call. Those are fun

Chuck: the worst part of the job (besides hearing ppl die) is that we never get closure on cases or hear the fun stories like what happens when the giant man-baby gets arrested

Casey: if I ever get a fun call like that I'll give you details  
Casey: or any call, just text me and I'll let you know if I can

Chuck: thanks  
Chuck: I know we don't know each other well and we have only been texting for like a week, but I really need to talk to someone who doesn't know me

Casey: want to call me?

Chuck: if you don't mind.  
He jumped when his phone rang.

"Hello"  
"Hello"  
Chuck really liked hearing his voice again. "Maybe it's not a good idea to rant to you, you were just injured"  
"It's fine, I'm tough"  
"Tomorrow is the one year anniversary of the worst call I ever answered" Chuck took a deep breath "I thought I'd be fine, but I'm slowly spiraling"   
"Want to grab a beer?"  
"Not really, i mean I do one day, but not right now, don't want you to see me cry"  
"Okay"  
"Long story short, I met a guy in high school, Bryce, we fell in love, went to college together, four years into the relationship he cheated on me, so I left Stanford at the end of my sophomore year and moved home and I'd been doing this job ever since. Then one year ago there was a bad car accident, there was like ten cars involved, it was bad"  
"I remember that I was on the scene, it was not a good day"  
"We were getting so many calls, and out of all of them I managed to answer, it was, it was Bryce, I had to sit there and listen to him die as I promised someone was coming to save him. He apologized for hurting me"  
"Shit, that's a tough one. I'm sorry you had to deal with that"  
"They made me take two weeks off work and I was in therapy for six months, and for some reason I thought working tomorrow would be a good idea and I'm starting to regret it"  
"Daddy can you come to the tea party?" Chuck heard a small voice say.  
"Yeah honey, hold on, dads on a call right now"  
"I'll let you go, you should spend as much time with her as possible"  
"Stay strong Chuck"  
"Thanks John, I mean Casey"  
Casey laughed, "Either is fine, and seriously, call me if you need anything"  
"Thanks, enjoy the tea"

Casey: I know it’s late, just checking in on you, we had a tea party emergency

Chuck: I’m trying to hang in there  
Chuck: What was the emergency? It's my specialty

Casey: Alex has a polar bear (His name is PoBe) that she has had since birth and she spilled red kool-aid on him, it looked like a crime scene, and the way she was screaming, I thought it was one.  
Casey: She didn’t trust me to help so I had to drive her all the way to her moms that is over an hour away with traffic.

Chuck: Is the bear forever pink?

Casey: Not sure, my ex wife didn’t let me stick around to find out

Chuck: yikes, sorry

Casey: I’m used to it, yay for divorced parents with a child

Chuck: At least she has both of you, that’s always a plus

Casey: it is, she is my life

Chuck: Just for the record when you told me to tell her you love her, I cried for a solid hour, that tugged at my heart strings, I’m so glad you were able to go home and tell her yourself.

Casey: I should not have put that burden on you

Chuck: It’s fine, I was required to do three therapy sessions though. But it’s part of the job.

Casey: If you need to talk at all tomorrow, I’ll be on my couch all day,

Chuck: Thanks, how long are you off the job?

Casey: Not sure, they haven’t given me a date yet, I have to make sure my shoulder is fully healed and I can pass my firearms test and get the all-clear from the shrink.

Chuck: Can I ask why the guy hurt you?

Casey: pulled over a guy for running a stop sign, he seemed fine, didn’t see he had a gun, I got his papers and was walking back to my car and he shot me in the back, had my vest on but it took me down, then he hit me over the head, put me in the trunk, not sure when he shot me in the stomach and arm though

Chuck: What an asshole, I’m so glad you are okay, and I’m glad you had your phone

Casey: All over a crack pipe and a small baggie of crack that I probably wouldn’t have even known about because he wasn’t showing signs of drug use, I was just going to write him a ticket  
Casey: I’m more pissed that I was about to finish my K-9 training and now it’s been pushed back

Chuck: People suck.  
Chuck: I love dogs

Casey: [Image]   
Casey: My future partner Rigsby

Chuck: 😍😍😍😍

Casey: When I get back, we will have to come visit

Chuck: I’d like that

Casey: Going to bed, remember I'm here if you need it.

Chuck: thanks 😁

Chuck made it through most of the day, he was five minutes from his lunch break which meant he was halfway through, then he got a call for a car crash, it wasn’t a bad one, just a small fender bender but it sent him into a full panic, thankfully Morgan was right there to take the call, Chuck stumbled into the single-stall bathroom, usually he would call Ellie during moments like this but for some reason he had this feeling that he needed to call Casey, he sat on the floor, gross, and pulled out his phone.  
“Hello?”  
Chuck couldn’t say anything  
“Chuck, are you okay”  
Chuck was having trouble breathing, he couldn’t answer even though he wanted to.  
“Listen to me Chuck, take a deep breath in through your nose, one, two, three, now exhale slowly through your mouth” Casey listened, “Now let’s do that again, I’m right here doing it with you”  
After a few times Chuck was way calmer “Thanks”  
“Need to talk about it?”  
“Just got a call for a fender bender, no one was hurt, but it triggered the memory”  
“You should have taken the day off”  
“I realize that now”  
“Want me to bring you a coffee?”  
“No, but thanks, I’m about to have my lunch break, probably going to curl up in one of the comfy chairs in the break room and read a book, escape to another world”  
“What are you reading?”  
“Right now I’m re-reading the Lord of the Rings trilogy, I just started a few days ago”  
“I personally like The Hobbit better, I read the trilogy when I was stationed overseas”  
“You just got some cool points from me, didn't know you served, that’s awesome too”  
“Marines, still am, just not active until they need me”  
“I need to go, but thanks so much for calming me down, usually that’s my job”  
“No problem, talk to you later Chuck”  
“Later Casey”

Chuck was curled up in the chair reading when Morgan came into the breakroom “Did you eat?”  
“Not yet, my stomach is upset”  
“Well someone had lunch delivered for you” Morgan held up the bag “It’s some kind of soup with rolls and a sprite”  
“Did you tell Ellie about the panic attack?” Chuck got out of the chair to take the bag and drink from Morgan  
“Dude no, I swear”  
Chuck looked in the bag and saw a note on the back of the receipt   
‘Enjoy -Casey’

Chuck: Did you really send me lunch?  
Casey: Hope you like it

Chuck: It’s nice, thanks, but you didn’t have to

Casey: Panic attacks are hard on the body, i figured you weren’t going to eat on your own

Chuck: Thanks 😊

A few weeks later

"Ellie I hate blind dates"  
"I want you to meet the guy I've been seeing and I don't want you to be a third wheel"  
"I'd rather be the third wheel than have an awkward first date with my sister and her new boyfriend, and no offense but you have horrible taste in gay men"  
"Well you aren't finding anyone so I've been looking"  
"Maybe I already have someone"  
"Invite him over then"  
"I'm not sure if he is gay, we are just friends right now"  
"Wouldn't hurt to ask"

Chuck: Are you busy tonight?

Casey: I am, is everything okay?

Chuck: yeah, just wanted to see if you wanted to meet up for dinner

Casey: coffee tomorrow?

Chuck: I work 7a-7p

Casey: text me and we will figure something out

Chuck: Enjoy your night

"He has plans tonight, but please don't invite someone else, can Morgan come over instead"  
"No he can't"  
“Okay fine, no Morgan, but no blind date either, please”  
“Fine, but don’t be weird”  
Chuck rolled his eyes, “I’m always weird, but you love me anyways” Chuck smiled at his sister “Are you going to tell me anything about him?”  
“No, you can meet him when he gets here”  
“Why?”  
“It will give you two something to talk about”  
“Is he a doctor?”  
“No but we met at the hospital”  
“Ooooh nice, I’m going to change out of my uniform”  
“Be quick”

When Chuck walked into the living room he was slightly jealous of his sister, the man sitting on the couch was sexy, stop it Chuck, “Hey”  
The guy gave him a strange look “Hello”  
Chuck’s eyes went wide, it can’t be “Casey?”  
“Chuck?” he stood up off the couch.  
“You two know each other?” Ellie looked between the two men.  
“What are the chances?” Casey laughed. “Nice to finally put a name to a face” He held out his hand to shake Chuck’s.   
“Ellie this is the cop from the call I got about a month ago” Chuck was in trouble.  
“How did I not realize that, small world”   
“We have kind of had a phone friendship going on, never met up though”  
“Small world” Chuck fake laughed “Funny though that I was going to invite you to dinner and here you are”  
Ellie gave him an apologetic look 

Chuck: I need you to save me, asap.

Morgan: On in.

“I guess I never did tell you my last name, and John is a common name” Chuck tried not to chug the wine Ellie handed him “So how did this happen?”  
“I spent a lot of time in the hospital during my recovery and we kept bumping into each other at the coffee cart and she bought me a coffee”  
“Cute” Chuck hated his life right now. “Why can’t I ever meet a cute guy when I go out for coffee?”  
“Because you never leave the house”  
“So what’s for dinner”  
“I make a little Thanksgiving type meal”  
Chuck raised an eyebrow “It’s August”  
“Turkey was on sale and I needed to test my recipe”  
“Did someone say turkey” Morgan came out of Chuck’s room.  
“Morgan, stop coming in Chuck’s window, we have a front door, and you were not invited”  
“Weird, I got this feeling that someone was making turkey and green bean casserole and I ended up here”  
“Chuck” Ellie glared at him  
“The man has a radar for these kinds of things, he is already here, let him stay”  
Ellie rolled her eyes, “Fine, introduce your friend”  
“Morgan this is John, John this is my best friend Morgan”  
Morgan glared at Casey when he shook his hand. “What do you do and list everything you like about Ellie?”  
“Don’t answer that Casey, he has been in love with Ellie since he was seven”  
“Casey? As is officer John Casey the dude from the phone”  
“Yes” Chuck smiled   
“Ohhh, interesting”   
“If you say anything, I’ll delete your w.o.w account” Chuck whispered in his ear.  
"You planned this"  
"No, what, us, we would never" Chuck tried not to laugh  
"I've known you two since you were six, don't lie to me"

Dinner went well, Chuck only got caught staring at Casey once, Morgan was, well being Morgan and Chuck laughed every time Casey rolled his eyes.  
Chuck and Morgan went to his bedroom to play video games leaving Casey and Ellie alone, Chuck may have gone into the kitchen for drinks and snacks a few times to spy on them, luckily he never saw them kiss.

“I’m so sorry Chuck” Ellie leaned against the doorframe to Chuck's room  
“Don’t worry about it Ellie” he paused his game and spun his computer chair around  
“You have a crush on the guy I’m dating”  
“I don’t”  
Ellie laughed “I know you, Charles”  
“Okay maybe, but also he has been a good friend and he was there for me on the anniversary of the call, and I think it just made me a little bit more attracted to him, I don’t really know much about him, so it’s not fair to say I have a crush”  
“He is very handsome”  
“I’m now aware of that”  
"I can stop seeing him"  
"That's ridiculous Ellie, I don't mind at all, I'm happy for you, he is a good guy"  
"I think this has told us we need to communicate better"  
"I agree, just don't give me too many details about your relationship"  
"I wouldn't"  
"And I will be mad at you if you even think about ending it"  
"Deal"  
"And no double dates or I'll bring Morgan again"  
"See I knew you planned it" she tried to glare at him but ended up laughing. "Want to go sit on the kitchen floor and eat ice cream?"  
"It's like you were reading my mind"

“Chuck, your man crush that is dating your sister is here”  
“Shut up Morgan” he sighed when he looked over to see Casey. "Why does this room have to be so open, how do I hide?"  
"You don't, you go see what he wants, maybe he is here to confess his feelings for you"  
"I hate you"  
"Love you too buddy"

"Hello Casey"  
“I got you a coffee” Casey held out the cup “It’s caramel, Ellie told me vanilla was your favorite but I thought you said it was Carmel”  
“I prefer caramel” Chuck couldn’t help but smile “Thanks”  
“Since you’re working a long shift I thought it might be nice”  
“Yeah, thanks, and I’m sorry last night was weird”  
“It wasn’t”  
“Don’t lie, Morgan is a lot for anyone to take in”  
“I have a child, I’m used to it” he smirked   
“Ah right, that probably helped, I should probably get back to work, emergencies never stop”  
“I hope last night didn’t change anything between us”  
“Of course not, it’s nice to know Ellie is dating a good guy, it’s been a while”  
“I’ll see you later Bartowski”   
“Bye Casey”  
"Never say bye, it's too final"  
"Good to know, see ya later Officer"

“Why so sad buddy? The big hunk you're crushing on brought you coffee"  
“Please leave me alone Morgan”  
“So what is step one of get Ellie to dump him?”  
“There is no plan”  
“You like him and Ellie obviously should be dating me, we need to break them up”  
“She is never going to date you Morgan, and he is obviously straight”  
“He brought you coffee and texts you more than I do”  
“I’m sure he took some to El too, it’s nothing special, we are just friends and you don't text me as much because we work the exact same shift and after work, we talk online, you can't compare your texting with his"  
"I'll type up a plan"  
"Walk away Morgan"

Chuck: this coffee is amazing, where did you get it

Casey: my house

Chuck: well I was going to offer to buy you a coffee but if you have this at home nevermind

Casey: I roast the beans myself, it's a hobby when I'm bored and I've had a lot of time off this past month.

Chuck: that's so random, but I'm enjoying your hard work.  
Chuck: random question, does your daughter like comics?

Casey: don't think she has ever read any

Chuck: I have a few she might like, I was going to send them with Ellie tomorrow when you guys go out

Casey: she has a very active imagination, I'm sure she will enjoy them. Thanks

Chuck: no problem, just trying to spread the nerdiness   
Chuck: the ones I have are all female superheroes, gotta let her know women are badass too

Casey: sounds good to me.  
Casey: I'll have her this weekend 

Chuck: you don't have to answer, but how old are you?

Casey: 45

Chuck: no fucking way

Casey: kidding, wish I could have seen the look on your face  
Casey: 32

Chuck: 🖕   
Chuck: kidding, that's funny  
Chuck: I'm 25 if you didn't know  
Chuck: 26 next month

Casey: Wait, you're telling me there is a middle finger emoji and no one has told me, damn that could have come in handy so many times

Chuck: I send it to Morgan at least once a day  
Chuck: have to head back to work. 

Chuck: it's Sept 1st that means your back to work

Casey: yup, have to ride with a partner for a few days then I get back to k-9 training

Chuck: don't forget to text me if anything entertaining happens   
Chuck: and please don't get shot

Casey: I will, and I'll try my best to avoid bullets.

A few days later Chuck's heart sank, it was always the worst call, officer down. He pulled out his phone to text Casey but he already had a message from him

Casey: I'm fine, at the courthouse waiting on a trial  
Casey: idiot thinks he can get out a ticket, he was going 80 in a school zone.

Chuck: thanks for texting me, office is fine, it was slightly a false call, he got cornered by a weiner dog

Casey: Are you kidding. That's hilarious 

Chuck: it was very hard for us not to laugh

Casey: attack of the weiner 

Chuck: you're going to get me fired 🤭 that's me trying to cover my laugh.

Casey: I won the case, shocker

Chuck: good job.   
Chuck: someone just called and tried to order a sandwich, I thought it was a code and the person was in danger. Nope, he was high and wanted a sandwich  
Chuck: now i want one

Casey: why do people love calling the cops about food? So stupid  
Casey: want me to bring a sub by? It's on the way

Chuck: you don't have to, but it would be amazing

Casey: what do you like?

Chuck: surprise me.

They were sitting at a picnic table outside of Chuck's work.  
"You're amazing" chuck took a big bite of his sandwich.  
"I know"  
"You have to let me pay you back"  
"The comics are more than enough, Alex loves them, I think Supergirl is her favorite right now"  
"Good choice, I've looked through my boxes and found so weird ones that aren't well known"  
"She asked for a cape for her birthday"  
"When is it?"  
"May"  
Chuck laughed "there is always Christmas, I can help with anything you need"  
"I should be getting Rigsby in a few days, just waiting on the paperwork"  
"Are you excited?"  
Casey nodded since he had a mouth full  
"What does he specialize in?"  
"He can do drugs sniffing and attack"  
"Fancy"  
"If you ever want ti hang out with the dogs and see what an attack feels like you can come down to the training ground and I can suit you up and let him chase you"  
"That sounds horrible, but also fun"  
"Let me know and we can schedule something"  
"Does this have olives?"  
"Yes"  
"I love olives, good choice"  
"I may have cheated, when Ellie took me wine tasting she mentioned she hates olives and she always gave them to you"  
"How are things going between you two?" Chuck didn't want to know  
"It's been nice, we have had four dates"  
"Nice"

One week later

Casey: What time is your lunch break?

Chuck: today it’s 12:30  
Chuck: please don't tell me you're bringing me food again, you're spoiling me

Casey: no food today, I'm working  
Casey: but the precinct says thanks for the brownies  
Casey: I have something for you, meet me in the parking lot at 12:30

Chuck: Okay

How the hell was he supposed to focus on his job when all he could think about was Casey coming to see him for lunch.

“Look at you” Chuck was going to store the image of Casey in his police uniform in his brain for later, he was going to hell for having these dirty thoughts about his sister’s boyfriend but he couldn't help it, the uniform fit him so perfectly and his tones body was perfect and the dark blue really made Casey's baby blues shine. Fuck. “Looking good Officer”  
“Thanks” He opened the backdoor of his SUV, a German Shepherd dog jumped out of the back “Sitzen” Casey said, he grabbed the leash when the dog sat  
“Chuck Bartowski, meet K-9 Officer Rigsby”   
“Can I pet him or will he bit my hand off”  
“Do you have any drugs?”  
“Absolutely not, never”  
“Plan on running?”  
“No, I don’t run”  
“Then you’ll be fine”  
Chuck held out his hand so the dog could smell it before he rubbed his head “I love you”  
Casey laughed “Take him out for coffee first”  
“I just really like dogs, all of them, but K-9s are so badass”  
“He is pretty cool”  
“Does he get to live with you”  
“Yup, Alex has been lovin it, today is our first official day on the job together but he has been at our house for a few days”  
“Are you a good boy”  
“He speaks german”  
“Of course he does”  
“Wanna see something cool?”  
“Of course”  
“Oben” Casey pointed inside the SUV, Rigsby jumped up into the back. “Tür”  
Chuck watched in amazement as Rigsby grabbed a ball that was at the end of the rope on his door and closed it.  
“Okay, that’s amazing”  
“If I’m arresting someone he can put himself in the car to stay safe”  
“Did you know German before you got him”  
Casey nodded “I speak seven languages”  
“What the hell, that’s impressive”  
“I’ve been in the Marines a long time, some were out of necessity, some were out of boredom”  
“Thanks for bringing him by so I can meet him”  
“Why don’t you get a dog if you love them so much?”  
“Not allowed in my apartment”  
“Such a stupid rule” there was a call on the radio “We gotta get going, but I’ll text you later”  
“See ya later” Chuck waved at the back window “Bye Rigsby”  
“The word you’re looking for is tschüss” Casey winked at him before climbing into his cruiser.

Chuck: Now I’m thinking of moving out, I mean I am a 25yr old man, I shouldn’t be living with my sister.

Casey: It’s to get a dog isn’t it?

Chuck: nooooooo  
Chuck: Yes, you caught me

Casey: You can adopt dogs that failed out of K-9 training

Chuck: No way!!!! Looking it up right now!

Casey: Just make sure if you move into an apartment that they allow the breed

Chuck: I’m looking into a house, Ellie is a little mad because she thinks I should use my trust fund to go back to school, but I’d rather have a house

Casey: Trust fund?

Chuck: Not sure how much El has told you, but our father died when I was in college, he left us a ridiculous amount of money

Casey: Sorry for your loss

Chuck: thanks, he was never around, so it was easier to deal with than I thought, which might be bad to say, but it’s true

Casey: I understand, my mother was super abusive, I wasn’t that sad when she passed, dad was never around either, not sure where he is

Chuck: Why do people have kids then not take care of them. I don’t get it

Casey: Because people suck

Chuck: At least Alex has a great father

Casey: Thanks  
Casey: She wants to meet the guy who keeps sending her all the female hero comic books

Chuck: That’s fully up to you

Casey: You may regret that

Chuck: I’m picturing the smirk on your face.

Casey: She has officially invited you to tea Saturday night at six, must bring a comic book to get in and a stuffed animal friend

Chuck: I’ll be there 😀

Chuck was way too excited to be going to a tea party with a eight year old, but he liked hanging out with Casey so much that it was worth it.  
He knocked on the front door. A tiny brunette with big blues eyes just like her dad answered the door “May I help you”  
“Hello, I am Charles Bartowski, and this” he held up the green teddy bear “Is Mr. Green Bean, we come with gifts” Chuck showed her the pink sparkly bag in his other hand.  
“You may enter” she stepped aside so Chuck could come in.  
“Nice tie Bartowski”  
Chuck laughed “It’s a tea party, I need to look my best, Green Bean has one too” he showed Casey the bear.  
“Green bean?”  
“I was three when I got him, best name I could come up with”  
“What’s in the bag?”   
Chuck handed Alex the bag, she gasped when she pulled out the Supergirl barbie “She is beautiful” Alex hugged the doll,   
“I’m glad you like her”  
“I’m going to have to uninvite someone to the party” she ran into the other room  
“Hope that’s okay, I saw it at the comic book store and thought she would like it”  
“Of course, but know that I own a gun and if anything that happens tonight gets out, I’ll shoot you”  
“Deal” Chuck looked around "where is Rigsby?"  
"You're going to lose your mind when you mind when you see him"  
“Gentleman, it’s time” Alex called from the other room  
“She is adorable”  
“Don’t let her hear that or she will take you for everyhthing you have”

Casey wasn't wrong, Chuck's heart exploded when he walked into the dining room and Rigsby was sitting at one the chairs with a pink feather boa around his neck and a pink crown sitting on his head.  
"Rigsby you are a good boy" Chuck went over and petted him.  
"Please take your seats" Alex commanded.  
Chuck sat down where his name was written on a little piece of paper and sat Green Bean on the table next to the piece of paper that read Chuck's guest.  
“So Mr. Bar-toe-ski, what do you do?”  
“When people call 9-1-1 I answer the phone”  
“So then my daddy can save them?”  
“That’s correct”  
“Cool, what is your job, Mr. Bean?”  
“He is retired, he used to be a security guard in my bedroom when I was a kid, now he just hangs out on my bookshelf and reads all day”  
“I want that job, daddy said he is going to build me a new bookshelf because I have so many comics now”  
“Nice, I'll show him some ideas later"  
Alex went around and introduced him to all of her stuffed animals.  
“I’m glad Mr. PoBe is no longer pink”  
“You heard about that? It was a disaster”  
“Yeah, your dad called me since I usually answer calls for emergancies, but it was too late you were already at your mom's, but next time try calling my sister, she is a doctor and good with stuff like that"  
"Daddy we should have done that"  
"I will next time, promise"  
"Daddy, can you go get the food?"  
"Yes ma'am" Casey got up and went into the kitchen  
"So Mr. Bar-toe-lee"  
"You can call me Chuck"  
"Chuck is a weird name"  
"I agree, and my middle name is Irving and Chuck is short for Charles"  
Alex covered her mouth as she giggled "My real name is Alexandra, after my daddy's middle name Alexander and my middle name is Nicole after my moms middle name"  
"That's a beautiful name"  
"Thank you, were you named after your parents, is that why it's weird?"  
Chuck laughed "Nope, my parents were just weird"  
Casey came in carrying a box of pizza, he put two slices on each of the human's plates then put some plastic pizza on all the stuffed animals plates, and a bowl of dog food in front of Rigsby.  
"Thank you, King Casey"  
"My pleasure princess"  
Chuck watched as Alex carefully poured 'tea' into everyone's cups.   
"Thank you both"  
"Daddy is the king, I'm the princess and Rigs is the prince, the rest is the royal court, you are currently a guest"  
"Sounds nice"

"Daddy, can Chuck stay until bedtime and read a comic with me?"  
"If he wants to" Casey looked over to Chuck  
"I'd love that" Chuck picked up the pink bag he brought in and pulled a comic book out of the bag "How does Squirrel Girl sound?"  
"Rigs you're gonna loooove that one" she patted the dogs head "He always gets mad when squirrels are in our yard"  
"How about you two cuddle up on the couch with me and Chuck can sit in the chair and read to all of us"  
"That I can do"

“You going out?”  
“Yeah, Devon asked me to dinner”  
“The hot doctor? Does Casey know?”  
“I thought we weren’t allowed to talk about him”  
“Well I thought you two were dating and now youre having dinner with hot doctor”  
“John broke it off a few weeks ago"  
"He hasn't said anything to me, I just had a tea party with him and Alex two nights ago"  
"Did he tell you he is shipping out tomorrow for a six-month deployment ”  
“Oh, uh, well have fun” Chuck ran to his room 

Chuck: why didn't you tell me?

Casey: be more specific 

Chuck: YOU'RE SHIPPING OUT TOMORROW

Casey: I wrote you a letter, I was going to drop it off on my way to the airport  
Casey: I tried telling you, but it was too hard.

Chuck: Where are you going?

Casey: Can’t tell you

Chuck: You also didn’t tell me you broke up with my sister

Casey: not really a break up, we weren’t a couple, just went on some dates, we aren’t a good match.  
Casey: you two are close, I thought she told you and you just didn’t want to talk about it

Chuck: will I be able to talk to you at all while you’re gone?

Casey: I won’t know until I get there, I’ll either call, email, or snail mail

Chuck: I’m going to miss our daily conversations

Casey: me too, but feel free to write anything and everything down and when I get you a mailing address you can mail them to me

Chuck: Just promise me that you will come home in one piece

Casey: Can’t promise that, but I’ll do my best.

Chuck: What about Rigsby?

Casey: He will be with another cop, Walker, her dog retired earlier this year so she is going to hang with him

Chuck: that sucks that you finally finished your training just to have to leave

Casey: Sucks, but it’s part of the job, and I love it.

Chuck: What about Alex

Casey: Don’t want to talk about it

Chuck: Sorry

Casey: I'll contact you as soon as I can, going to turn my phone off to spend time with Alex.

Chuck: see you around John

“Bartowski”   
Chuck looked up from his computer screen to see Casey standing there in his full camo uniform. “Casey?” Chuck walked over to him trying not to trip over his own feet. “You’re supposed to be gone”  
“I couldn’t leave without doing this” his big hand gripped the back of Chuck’s neck, pulling him into a kiss, Chuck gripped the front of Casey’s uniform, kissing him back with everything he had.  
Morgan clearing his throat brought him back to the reality that he was in the middle of the call floor at work.  
He pulled back breathless “That was, wow”  
Casey smiled. “I’ll see you in six months, Chuck”   
“Six months” Chuck wasn’t going to let him crying be the last thing Casey saw before he left, he was proud of himself for holding back the tears. He grabbed Casey’s hand “Be safe, I won’t be there to answer the 9-1-1 call”  
Casey smiled into another kiss. "I'll do my best"


	2. From Me to You

It’s only been a little over a week since Casey kissed him, it’s felt like months, Chuck has been moping around just waiting for some kind of communication from him, but so far nothing.   
It was his birthday, he never celebrated, but Morgan insisted on buying him a small cake.  
“You have a delivery, Mr. Bartowski”  
Chuck turned around fully expecting Morgan to be there with a cake, but instead, it was Morgan holding a bouquet of flowers. “Um Morgan, what is this?”  
“Not sure, there is a letter” morgan pulled the blue envelope from the little plastic holder and handing it to him. “Go ahead and take your fifteen and read it” he sat the flowers on Chuck’s desk, Chuck just now realizing they were in a camo coffee mug. He smelled one of the white flowers, he had no idea what it was but it smelled nice. He made his way to the breakroom to his usually comfy chair and opened the envelope. 

Chuck,   
I leave in two days, I still haven’t told you I’m leaving, or that I have this thing for you that I can’t really explain. I’m scheduling this to be delivered on your birthday, Ellie told me you always work on your birthday because you don’t like it, so I thought I’d make it a little special.  
It’s nice they come in coffee mugs, you can reuse it, so I picked the camo one so you will think of me when you drink out of it.   
I hope before I left I had the balls to tell you how I feel, and that I’ve been able to give you my mailing address.   
Hope you have a good birthday, see you in 6 months.  
Col. John Casey

After work, Chuck stopped at the store and picked up some paper, a few pens in a variety of colors and some envelopes with flowers on them because he thought it would be funny. He would have to stop at the post office on his next day off.

Officer/Colonel Casey. Sept. 29/Sept. 30

I got the flowers today, thank you so much, they made me smile, Ellie put them in a vase on the kitchen table, using the coffee mug now with some decaf since it’s late.  
I’m going to go ahead and write to you even though I haven’t gotten anything from you yet. I’ll put the date on them so you know when I’m writing them.  
I’m still in shock over the kiss, in a good way. I’ve had a crush on you since we first started texting, which I know sounds crazy since we had never actually met.   
But seriously, that goodbye was amazing, sad we didn’t get to kiss more, but I guess when you get back we can make up for lost time.   
For my birthday Morgan got me a chocolate cake with blue icing, everyone in the office had blue lips and tongues for hours, it was entertaining. Then Ellie and her new bf Dr. Woodcomb took me out for sushi, which I don’t like but it’s healthy. Eyeroll. I snuck out to In-N-Out while they were watching a movie. I ate too much but who cares, it’s my birthday I do what I want.

Today was crazy, I thought it was a full moon, nope, just stupid people being stupid. I went in at 5 am to cover a shift, and I stayed up way too late, but I brought my coffee mug in, it’s noon and I’ve had way too much coffee.   
The first call was husband walked in on his GIRLFRIEND sleeping with his WIFE. how does that even happen, they got in a shoving match and the wife landed on a high heel shoe, it stabbed into her butt, so hard not to laugh. She is fine.  
Had another call for a car accident, a guy drove into a Starbucks because he thought he was backing up but it was in drive and he went right into the building, he didn’t spill the coffee in his hand though and no one got hurt. Also, a kid got his fingers stuck in a shopping basket, and an old lady thought her grandson was a drug dealer, turned out she doesn’t have a grandson and the baggie was sugar.   
Hope I hear from you soon

-No cool title Chuck.  
P.s I asked Ellie if it would be weird if me and you went on a date and she said it was fine because even though you two went on some dates you only kissed once so it shouldn’t be weird. I hope it’s not weird.

Officer Casey Oct. 5th

I got to see Alex today, her mother called me and said she was crying for you and wanted to have a tea party. So Kathleen called me and asked if I could come over for one, of course, I did. I went right after work so I couldn’t bring Green Bean, so I stopped at the store and picked up a stuffed puppy, he is all black but she named him Rigsby anyway. Made us all a bit sad, but happy at the same time. I’m so sad for you, not being able to see or talk to her every day. My heart hurts for both of you, and now I’m an ass for bringing it up. Sorry, so sorry. I hope you like the picture, Alex insisted I wear the crown and pink boa, so now you have blackmail against me.  
Kathleen even let me read her to sleep, we read a Captain America comic, she said it reminded her of you and I’d have to agree.  
Ellie suggested a care package, but I don’t know where you are so I don’t know what to buy, so let me know if you need/want anything.   
That’s all for now.

-Nerd Chuck  
P.s. It's crazy how much I miss you, hope all is well and I’ll hear from you soon

Colonel Casey Oct. 13 & Oct. 15

I’m just going to switch between Colonel and Officer, haha.  
Oct. 13th is almost as bad as Friday the 13th, the phones never stopped ringing today, nothing too insane. I got a text from Kathleen today with your address, so excited to mail these letters.  
I baked brownies for the fire dept today because there were four fires yesterday, crazy right. One of the guys, Reynolds, he said he knows you from the Marines and suggested I ship you some cookies or brownies and porno mags, sorry, not doing that last one lol. Is that really a thing or is it a prank? 

Today was hard, I hid under my desk and cried for a good five minutes. I really love what I do but sometimes it’s just so hard, I’ve thought about leaving but I don’t know what else I would do, I wanted to do something with electronics, I love working on them, hardware and software, but I’d have to go back to school. Being an adult is hard sometimes. I’m sure you’re dealing with a lot so I won’t mention what the call was about, but it didn’t end well and requires a minimum of 4 therapy sessions. Fun.  
But on a better note, Kathleen is going to help me buy a house, I didn’t know she was a realtor, is it weird that we talk? I hope not, I’m not sure how your relationship is with her so sorry if it’s weird. We are going to start looking on Monday, I’m so excited to live on my own, and yes have a dog. 

-Chuck, comic book dealer.   
P.s still miss you like crazy

Nerd Chuck, Oct. 28

That made me laugh.  
I got your letters today, the picture made me so happy, and the cookies survived the trip, I got mobbed when I opened them.   
I’m glad you and Kathleen have become friends, and I’m sure Alex is loving it, she was worried she wouldn’t get to see you or get her comic fix, I got to call her the other day, she showed me her Supergirl costume and said you helped her pick it out. Thank you for being so amazing to her.  
I hope house hunting goes well, I know how excited you are to get a dog, right now I can’t think of anything I need/want except to be at home having a tea party. I’m sure Rigs missed you two but is glad to get a break from the dress up.  
Reynolds isn’t wrong, a lot of guys want nudies as we call them. I’ll only take some if you all of a sudden took up a new career.  
I wish I could be there for you on those hard days, never thought I’d miss texting. I think you need to take some time, you said your dad left you money so maybe you can take some time off working and look for what makes you happy, just an idea.

We stopped in Australia (I’m allowed to tell you that) and I’m not one to be scared of anything. But I about shit in the shower, imagine being fully naked and enjoying a warm shower, maybe the last one you will get in a while and the world's biggest spider decides to join you. Never going back, ever…..stop laughing at me.

-Col. Casey  
P.s I miss you too  
P.s.s what the hell is up with the flowery envelopes? 

Col. Casey Nov. 1st

Halloween was amazing, I included a picture. I’m Flash, Morgan was Robin, and of course, Alex was Supergirl since it was so cold we went to the High School, they had some games and were giving out candy, then we went to the library, they were passing out candy and were playing Nightmare Before Christmas and had a popcorn machine, it was the most fun I’ve had in a while.  
I blushed so hard when I read the part about the career change, no one would hire me for that, I’m too pale and lanky, trust me. I’m glad the cookies were a hit, Alex kept all the candy we got and is sending it to your troop, so enjoy, I’m going to send some more cookies, do you guys get to eat Thanksgiving food? Ellie goes all out, it’s good. I almost offer to work holidays so people with kids can have it off, I end up eating leftovers the next day for breakfast.  
I can bake, but cooking is not my strongest skill so living alone may be a struggle, I’ve already put an offer in on a place, the previous owners smoked so I got a good deal if they accept. Since there are so many holidays coming up I probably won’t get to move in until January, but I’ll need to deep clean it and replace all the carpet, which there is carpet in the bathroom, like gross, who does that. Then I’ll have to re-paint so who knows, you may be back before I even move in. I’ll keep you updated.

I really like your idea about taking time off, I’m going to sit and have a long talk with Ellie, she is good at talking things out so maybe I’ll put in my two weeks in Jan and go from there. 

It’s really fun writing letters again, It’s been so long since I’ve written anything, it’s almost therapeutic, I told the therapist about it and he suggested a journal, so I went out and bought a fancy faux leather journal and when I have tough calls I write about it and it’s helped more than I thought. Also, the colorful pens help. 

You’re not wrong, I laughed sooooo hard about the spider thing, but honestly, I would have passed out and cracked my head open. That’s terrifying. 

-Chuck  
P.s. I thought it would be a good laugh to get some frilly envelopes in the middle of whatever badass thing you are doing.

Mr. Bartowski Nov. 10th.

We are on a Navy ship now, it’s nice, and we get letters faster, they drop them off via helicopter. I only get one phone call every five days, Alex said I can use one to call you but I’m going to use them all on her, I know you understand.   
I’m going to gain ten pounds from all the cookies and candy we just got. I’m sharing the candy, but the cookies are all mine.  
I have a deal, I’ll help with the house and teach you to cook if you teach me to bake and pay me in cookies and brownies, have you ever made blondies, those are my favorite with butterscotch chips.  
The Halloween picture is great, the big smiles on yours and Alex’s face help me through the days that never seem to end.  
I bribed one of the tech girls with some cookies to print this picture off and send it to you, though it was fair since you have sent me two.   
Since we are on the ship we will get a very nice Thanksgiving, the Navy gets the best food since they have a kitchen on the ship, we had steak the other night. It almost makes me wish I could go back in time and join the Navy instead, just for the food haha.   
I’m glad you have found an outlet in writing and the colorful pens are a nice touch in your letters, I like it, everything around me is blue and grey, and the flower envelopes get me teased, but don’t tell anyone that I like it.

-Casey  
P.s. I quit enjoy pale and lanky, just saying

Seaman Casey Nov. 20

Sorry I couldn’t resist, yes I laughed like an immature teenager at that. I can’t imagine someone with wide shoulders like yours squeezing through the hallways of a ship, we got to tour one when I was in middle school. They are pretty cool though. I’m glad that even though you don’t get to spend time with family that at least you get good food.  
I had never made blondies before, but damn they are good, I made three batches because I wanted to send you two, maybe use it to bribe the nice lady and get me more pictures, but I ate way too many and got a stomach ache, whoops.  
I’ll take you up on the cooking lessons for baking lessons, and the painting because I GOT THE HOUSE. I’m so freaking excited. And nervous because there is so much paperwork, and being an adult is scary but Kathleen has been amazing. If everything goes as planned I’ll get the keys around Dec. 10th, but I’m not going to do anything until after Christmas because it’s supposed to start snowing here soon and I just don’t want to deal, but I’m getting some air purifiers and changing out the filters and maybe opening the windows to let it breath. Ellie’s friend from high school owns a cleaning business so she is going to help me.

Happy Thanksgiving  
-Chuck  
P.s love when you call me Bartowski, but Mr. Bartowski makes me sound old

Bartowski Nov. 29th

Everyone is saying I should marry you over the blondies, which had me thinking, maybe you could open a bakery, I’d even hook you up with my coffee bean guy. Just a thought, you seem to really like it.  
Don’t have a lot of time to write, but I’m so freaking excited for you, can't wait to see it in a few months. 

-The guy who is missing you so much and is not a seaman.

The most handsome blue-eyed man I’ve ever seen. Dec. 10th & 12th

It’s really late, just got back from walking through the house and signing allllll the paperwork, then I had to get the locks changed just to be safe, Morgan had me all freaked out about it.  
Well if my blondies are good enough for a marriage proposal then I’ll gladly open a bakery. I told Ellie and she thought it was an awesome idea, Devon, her boyfriend, thinks I should include fruit smoothies, not gonna happen haha. He is so healthy I think I’ve lost ten pounds so I’m even lankier. I mentioned it to the accountant I hired to help me with the money side of everything and he said I have more than enough money to open a bakery and Kathleen found a little storefront in town that would get me a lot of business because there is no bakery or coffee shop close by and it gets a lot of foot traffic, so we are looking into it. So thank you.

So I had some interesting Thanksgiving calls, first, there was a fistfight over who made better baked beans, then there was the guy who cut his finger off with the electric carver, then there were so many calls about oil fires, those poor firefighters were running all over town. One lady called because her mother-in-law burnt the turkey, no fire or anything she just thought she should be arrested for being an idiot. There was one bad one where a kid was choking on some turkey, I walked them through them Heimlich and it worked, thankfully he was fine. And the last one of the day is the teenager who microwaved a plate covered in foil.   
Tomorrow I have a tea party to attend to, this time it’s Christmas themed so I have to stop and buy a Christmas sweater and I’m going to look for a stuffed reindeer or snowman to bring. 

The tea party was very fun, I ended up making sugar cookies and we decorated them, I’m going to send them your way, I promised Alex a job when she turns 16, she wants to learn to make cakes and decorate them for weddings between being a superhero.  
I had the day off and spent most of it eating junk food and laying in bed, and I accidentally got sucked into watching videos about soldiers coming home and I was crying so hard I almost got sick. Ellie saw the crumpled tissues all over my bed and gave me the dirtiest look haha. Nope just from tears, don’t know what would be more embarrassing haha. Do you have an actual return date?   
I’m off tomorrow, going in to rip out all the carpet with Morgan and his cousin, then the cleaning crew is going to come in and help me clean, I sold the fridge and oven so I can upgrade, can’t wait to shop for that, the kitchen is so nice and has such potential, I’m getting so excited.

-Bartowski  
P.s. I can’t wait to hug you and cry like a baby, even if people are looking, I’m going to be that cliche in all the videos.

Bartowski Dec. 25th

Sorry I haven’t written, today has been very hard for most of us on the ship, I got to talk to Alex for almost an hour and it was great but it just made this harder. This is the sixth time I've been deployed since she was born and it gets harder every time, maybe I’ll retire and be a part-time cop and a part-time barista at Bartowski’s Bakery.  
Watching those videos is a bad idea, they are emotional but that’s what it's like, being away from someone you care about is hard.  
The sugar cookies pulled at my heartstrings, hard. Almost got me to shed a tear, thank you again for being so amazing to Alex, you have no idea what it means to me, she showed me the comic book storage you got her as an early Christmas gift since I didn’t get to build her anything before I left. Did you get the gift I sent? It’s hard to get an internet connection sometimes and with everyone wanting to order gifts to send home it was difficult. I got Alex a new tea set, it's an actual set, no more cheap plastic, so I’m sure you will be invited over for a party soon.

I was thinking about what you said about writing things down, and I just want you to know that I’m not a very emotional guy, I keep it to myself, but I need you to know I like you a lot, and I want to take you on dates and kiss you and other things that are too x-rated to write about. I’m falling hard for you Chuck Bartowski, and when I get back I’d like to cook you dinner and spend the night catching up for lost time, but I’m not good at relationships, I've only had one serious one and it was Kathleen, and I did some bad shit and she left, which she had every right to but I’m not the same guy and I’d like to prove that to you.   
That might be enough sappy for one letter. Hope to hear from you soon.

-Casey  
P.s. can’t give you an exact date until the ship is docked, they are guessing sometimes around st. patty's day.

Casey Jan 1st

Happy New year, I’m soooooo sorry I haven’t written to you, I’ve been so busy, the house has kind of been put to the side, still working on getting the smell out, but it’s working. I put my two weeks in and bought the storefront, Ellie helped me come up with a menu and I’ve talked with the contractor and came up with a floor plan, they are starting on it soon, waiting for permits. Even if it’s ready, I’m refusing to open until you are home.   
I got a really nice stand mixer in the mail, it’s orange, I’m guessing it’s from you, there was no note, if so thank you so so so so so so much, they are not cheap so that makes it even more special. I have been using it to test out recipes, obviously, I’m including more Colonel blondies, yes that’s what I’m calling them. And some Morgan cookies, he was over one night helping and he put pretzels in the peanut butter cookies, amazing. I’ve honestly never been so excited about anything before, so thank you for inspiring me to do this, it never would have crossed my mind. And even if it fails, I don’t care because I’m absolutely loving it. There is a town meeting in a few weeks so I’m going to take little sample baggies and pass them out to get hype for the shop. 

I can’t wait to date you and kiss you and do all those x-rated things with you, because I’ve been falling for you for a long time.   
I’m kind of in the same boat, I was in one long term relationship from h.s to college and only went on a few dates since then so we can figure it out together, and trust me, I have enough emotion for both of us.   
I’m so sorry that you don’t get to be with family for the holidays but thank you so much for everything you do. 

-Chuck, future bakery owner.  
P.s the tea party is scheduled for the 5th, she has requested I make muffins  
P.s.s I’ll be counting down the days until then.

Baker Bartowski, Jan 16th

Morgan’s cookies were a hit, a lot of the people on this ship are stationed close to where the bakery is and will be stopping by for some treats, so you already have loyal customers. I’m so happy for you, I can’t wait to watch the business grow.  
Yes, the mixer is from me, I tried to order a white one I did something wrong there. We have been super busy, which I like because it keeps my mind distracted but I don’t get to write as much as I want.   
Thanks for the pictures, honestly the only thing I need while I’m here, so happy Rigs got to spend some time with you and Alex, I can’t wait to get back to work with him.   
I’m starting to get sick of the sea, the view is nice the first week or so but then it looks the same, we lost power for a little during a storm, we were being tossed around like we were in a blender, I’ve never gotten so sick in my life, I’m going to kiss the ground when I get home.   
We have to stop in Australia again before we come home, I’m not showering.   
Thanks for all the wonderful treats, I hope your new house comes with a gym so I can work off all the weight I’ll be gaining.

Col. J.C

Colonel J.C Jan. 27th

So I hope the muffins survive, I wasn’t sure how well they would ship, they are called McHugh muffins, they are cranberry, banana, and walnut, yes they sound weird, but we made them at the tea party and they are amazing. I’d like some feedback on them. The tea set is super amazing, we watched Alice in Wonderland, the original, she suggested the bakery has a Mad Hatter party, so I’m thinking of doing it for her birthday. Thankfully you will be home for that.

Picked out some paint colors for the house, we got the wallpaper down and the walls scrubbed, it doesn’t smell bad anymore, I had this fantasy where you came over to help me paint the house and we play fight by getting paint on each other and next thing we know we are rolling around on the tarp getting paint all over us as we kiss, then end up in the shower, a spider free shower. Then there was the one where I was teaching you to bake and the cliche thing happens were we get flour all over and things get naughty.   
Apparently, I’m blushing and Morgan wants to know what I’m writing about, he says hi.   
I’m glad you’re still alive, was that a horrible thing to say? Sorry, but a storm at sea sounds horrible and I’m super glad you are okay.

-Baker Chuck, I love how that sounds.

Colonel Feb. 14

I’m only slightly panicking that I haven’t gotten a letter from you, only slightly.   
Is everything okay? Did I go too far with the naughty thoughts, I’m sorry.   
Kathleen and Ellie are now friends, they came with me to pick out the tables and chairs and odds and ends that I hadn’t even thought about. And we have been going to thrift stores and buying up old tea and coffee cups and saucers, I’m excited.

Happy Valentines Day, I can’t send you flowers but I did get you the smallest teddy bear I could find, thought maybe you could hide it in your pillowcase, I also found out it’s almost your birthday so I also got you a card and included the biggest container I could filled with all kinds of goodies.

-Chuck  
P.s. really hope a giant spider didn’t eat you.

Chuck was exhausted, he had just finished painting the kitchen in his new house, it was the end of February so it was still cold outside, so painting wasn’t the best idea, but he wanted to get it done. He was cold with the windows open, but also he was worn out so it kind of felt nice. He was laying in the middle of the living room thinking about all the ideas he had for his house and the bakery, he had paid professionals to paint the entire house, but for some reason he thought it would be special to paint the kitchen himself, he has already painted all the cabinet’s a navy blue color last week and he enjoyed doing it and installing the white tile backsplash so he decided to paint the kitchen an off white. Everyone thought he was weird for doing to navy blue cabinets but he saw it in a magazine and really loved how they looked with all his new stainless steel appliances, the bright orange stand mixer didn’t match at all but he didn’t care, it was from Casey and it was staying.  
He groaned when the doorbell rang, he didn’t want to move.  
“Who is it?”  
It rang again.   
“I really don’t want to get up, if I know you, come in, if you are here to kill me, please don’t”  
The door slowly opened, Chuck turned his head.  
”Do you really think that would stop a killer?”  
Chuck had never moved so fast in his entire life, he hopped up and ran over to Casey who opened his arms and caught him when Chuck jumped into them.  
“Hey Bartowski”  
“I didn’t know if I would ever hear from you again” of course Chuck was crying.  
“I’m here” Casey rubbed his back, “I’m here”  
Chuck unwrapped himself from Casey so he could get a good look at him in his uniform. “You’re here”  
“Sorry I didn’t write back, we were” his words were cut off with a kiss.  
“As much as I would love to stand here and kiss you for the rest of the night, Alex and Kathleen are waiting in the car, they wanted to know if you wanted to have dinner?”  
“I’m covered in paint” Chuck looked down at the raggy clothes covered in paint, “It’s probably even in my hair”  
“You painted without me?”  
“I got a deal for the house and bakery, I did the kitchen myself” Chuck grabbed Casey’s hand leading him into the kitchen   
“Blue cabinets?”  
“I love it”  
“Looks good, can’t wait to learn to bake and get messy with you in here”  
“I thought I scared you away with that”  
Casey laughed “Not even a little” He wrapped his arms around Chuck pulling him closer “It’s so good to see you again”  
Chuck hummed into another kiss.  
Casey didn’t let it deepen “Do you have running water here yet?”  
“Yes”  
“Do you have clothes here?”  
“Uh no”  
“I’ll be right back, get in the shower”  
“I don’t have any towel or toiletries”  
“Don’t worry about, I’ll be right back”

Chuck was attempting to scrub the paint off his arms with no rag and no soap when Casey came into the bathroom, he cleared his throat, trying to avoid looking at Chuck through the glass doors. “Here is my shower bag, should have everything you need, and there is a t-shirt and black sweatpants, didn’t think my jeans would fit” Casey sat everything down on the counter then turned his back   
“Thanks”  
“I’ll be waiting in the car”  
“Can you stay? Like just sit there with your back to me? I want to talk”  
“Sure”   
“Can you hand me the soap and rag so I don’t bust my ass walking on the tile “  
Casey kept eye contact with Chuck as he handed the rag and bottles over.  
“How long have you been back?”  
“A few hours”  
“You’re home early”  
“Yeah, we got back sooner because of the storms, I didn’t get your letters until today when we docked. The muffins were no longer good, but I did pass out the cookies to everyone before we went our separate ways and” Casey pulled open the velcro on one of the pockets on the leg of his pants “The tiny bear is in my pocket”  
Chuck laughed “So many”  
“Shut up”  
“I’m so glad you are here right now, even if I did spend the last three weeks freaking out”  
“I didn’t mean to scare you”  
“Thankfully I’ve been so busy I haven’t had too much time to freak out”  
“Do you have a date for opening yet?”  
“No, we are getting close, then we have to have an inspection and I have to hire a few people”  
“I’m proud of you Bartowski”  
“Thank you, for everything”  
“I have a little time off before I go back to the station, so I’ll gladly help with anything”  
“I can’t wait to show you”  
“Kathleen just sent me a text saying we better not be doing inappropriate things”  
Chuck laughed “I’m not a floozy, tell her I’m covered in paint, not my fault you guys surprised me” Chuck turned the water off “Throw me the towel” the towel hit him in the face. “But if we were, it wouldn’t be my fault, it would be yours for showing up in uniform”  
Casey laughed   
“So our first date is going to be with your ex-wife and daughter” Chuck smiled when he put on Casey’s shirt, it was olive green with Marines written across his chest in black letters “And I’m going to look like a bum in an oversized shirt and sweatpants”  
“We aren’t going anywhere fancy, and it doesn’t have to be our first official date”  
Chuck did his best to try his hair and brush it, “I’m as ready as I can be I guess” he started packing up Casey’s stuff “Leave it, I’ll come get it tomorrow, I want a tour”  
“Sounds good" Chuck grabbed Casey's hand linking their fingers together "Is this okay?"  
"Perfect"


	3. Chapter 3

“Chuck, I have a question for you”  
“Why yes Alex”  
“Are you my daddy's boyfriend?”  
The three adults laughed   
“Why do you ask?”  
“You’re wearing his clothes” she whispered.  
“I’m wearing his clothes because mine were covered in paint and you guys surprised me and I didn’t have any clean clothes so he let me borrow these”  
“You didn’t answer my question”  
“We haven’t talked about it, but we both like each other and plan on going on some dates”  
“Dad” Alex attempted to whisper, but everyone could hear her “I think you should ask Chuck to be your boyfriend, I like him and he makes you smile”  
“I’m going to have to agree with our daughter” Kathleen smiled, Casey was shocked, their relationship was usually hostile, but it seems like her new friendship with Chuck has made a difference in how she acts towards him.  
“Why do I feel like you guys planned this” Casey shook his head, “Chuck Bartowski, will you be my boyfriend” he couldn’t help but roll his eyes.  
“Hmm, let me think about it” he teased, Casey poking his side to make him laugh “Of course, I would very much like to be your boyfriend Colonel John Casey” He leaned over and kissed Casey’s cheek making Alex and Kathleen say Awww.  
“Can we eat? now” Casey growled  
“I want a milkshake”  
“I agree with Alex” Chuck grabbed their long list of milkshakes that were printed on a card in a plastic stand on the table  
“Okay children, but you have school tomorrow, so you are getting a small one” Kathleen laughed.  
“I don’t want to go to school” Alex pouted.  
“Don’t worry, I’m going to take you and pick you up and you can go to the docks with me and look at the ship I was on, we have to do some final things and they said we can bring guests for a tour”  
“No way, I’m so excited, wait, does that mean I get to spend the night with you tonight?”  
“Sure does, but it means early bedtime because we have to wake up earlier”  
“Can Chuck read me to sleep?”  
“Chuck lives at his own house”  
“Since my house is between here and your place you can drop me off so I can get my car and I can stop by and read to you before I go to my sister’s apartment”  
“Pleeeeeeaase daddy”  
“That’s fine, thanks Chuck”  
“No problem, I love doing it, but I’d really like to go see the ship too”  
“Of course, but you may need to bring some cookies or you might get some angry sailors chasing after you” Casey teased.  
"Hope you don't have plans while Alex is in school tomorrow then, because you are helping me bake"  
"He can cook, but baking takes too much patience and measuring" Kathleen added.  
"I'll just use him for his muscle to help mix stuff" Chuck laughed.

“She is out, didn’t even make it halfway through the book” Chuck sat down on the couch next to Casey, curling up next to him, Casey wrapped his around him, pulling him closer. “I feel bad for reading her to sleep since you just got home”  
“I don’t mind, she says you do the voice better and always gives her fun facts about the characters" he kissed the top of Chuck's head.   
“What time should I come over tomorrow, or do you just want to meet her at the bakery?”  
“Are you leaving now?”  
Chuck shrugged, “Don’t want to”  
“Good, because I want you to stay”  
"Like a sleepover?"  
Casey nodded  
“I’m so glad you’re here right now, it doesn’t even seem real, it’s been almost six months of letter writing and here you are, in the flesh, nice and warm”  
“And very sleepy”  
“Oh shit I didn’t even think of that, how long have you been awake?”  
Casey looked at his watch, “With the time change I have no fucking idea, probably over twenty-four hours”  
“I just realized I don’t have a toothbrush or clothes to sleep in”  
“I’m sure I have an extra toothbrush around here, it may be hello kitty though”  
Chuck laughed “I don’t mind”  
“As for clothes, you’re already wearing mine”  
“I am, but I have a confession, I usually just sleep in boxers and a shirt but um I didn’t put my boxers back on after the shower” he blushed.  
“I have some basketball shorts with a drawstring if you want to try those, I don't have any boxers, I wear briefs”  
Chuck didn’t want to move but he got off the couch, he wanted to stay here forever, but he knew Casey needed the sleep.  
Casey grabbed his hand and lead him up the stairs.  
“Is it too soon to be sleeping together?”  
“Maybe, but I really want to sleep next to someone, normally I’d ask Alex to sleep in my bed, but since you were here I thought I’d ask”  
“I’d very much like too, I was just worried, didn’t want to move to fast”  
“We won’t be doing anything but sleeping, maybe a few cuddles that if you tell anyone I will shoot you”  
“Oh no can’t let anyone know that Officer Colonel Casey is a cuddler”  
“One or the other not both, but that actually brings up something I wanted to tell you”  
“Are you gay?” Chuck laughed  
“Oh man, how did you know” Casey grabbed Chuck’s hips, holding him in front of himself.   
“Can I ask you a question? I don’t want to ruin the moment, just something I’ve been curious about”  
“You can ask me anything”  
“What happened between you and Kathleen? Sometimes you two get along great and sometimes you don’t”  
Casey sighed “Well to start she didn’t like me always leaving, it caused a lot of shit, especially after we had Alex, then there was the whole coming out as gay thing, that doesn't go well in a marriage”  
“Oh, you came out while married?”  
“We were friends with benefits kind of thing and I wasn’t sure if I was into girls but we had fun together, then one time we were drunk and didn’t use protection and we ended up with Alex and her very rich, very uptight family guilt-tripped us into getting married”  
“That sounds horrible”  
“We are still friends, but sometimes it’s hard to agree on stuff when it comes to parenting but we try our best to keep it nice in front of Alex especially after I’ve been gone”  
“I’m sorry, that can’t be easy, It was hard for me when you were gone and we were just friends who liked each other”  
“I don’t want you to have to worry about that anymore. I’m retiring from the Marines, that was my last mission”  
“Am I allowed to be excited about that?”  
“Of course”  
“I hope you didn’t decide that because of me?”  
“It was a lot easier to be gone when Alex was younger, she didn’t notice much, it helped that Kathleen had full custody so she was used to not seeing me a lot. I was also thinking about my future and how I’d like to settle down”  
“I think it’s a great idea”  
“My contract is up at the end of the month”  
“I think we should change and do some of that cuddling we won’t talk about”

Casey kissed Chuck gently “Good morning”  
Chuck smiled as he stretched “Good morning”  
“I’m going to take Alex to school, I have no food, so I’m going to stop and get her a breakfast burrito then head to the grocery store after I drop her off”  
“Would it be too much to come back and get me before going to the store, I want to get some stuff to make cookies”  
“I have a better idea, how about you go home and get some clothes and I’ll pick you up and we can have breakfast together, then hit the store"  
“I wish we could stay in bed forever, but that plan is second best” Chuck pulled Casey down into another kiss. “Sorry for the morning breath”  
“I don’t mind” Casey mumbled against his lips before kissing him again. It wasn’t long before they were interrupted by Alex clearing her throat.   
“Dad, you promised me a burrito”  
“That I did”  
“Hi Chuck”  
“Hello Alex” he was so glad the covers were up to his neck. “Have a good day at school”

“So which cookie is first?”  
“I figured maybe we can just make stuff up” Chuck started unloading all the stuff on the island in Casey’s kitchen, “I got your basic cookie ingredients, then we have some dried fruit because I want to make the McHugh muffin, we have mixed nuts, a variety of chocolate chips, even some peanut butter ones”  
“Did you leave any for the rest of the people?”  
“Well I figured I would need it here anyway” Chuck’s phone chimed “Holy shit”  
“I hope that’s a good holy shit”  
“Opening day is April eleventh”  
“That’s just a little over a month, are you ready?”  
“I’m so ready, we are going to do a small invite-only on March twenty-second and for Alex’s birthday on the fourth, we are doing a party”  
“I’m proud of you Chuck”  
“I owe it to you”  
“I gave a little push, you did all the work”  
“I wanted to do something special for you, but I know you’re not really a materialistic person so I set it up so that five percent of the profits go into a savings account for Alex that she can have access too at eighteen”  
“Are you serious?”  
Chuck nodded "And obviously I don't want to jinx anything but even if we aren't together then, you two have been such a big part of my life"  
“You didn’t have to do that, but thank you” Casey pulled Chuck into a kiss.  
Chuck stepped back “We aren’t supposed to make out in the kitchen until we get all covered in flour” Chuck teased.  
“Sounds like a mess”  
“I think that’s the point”  
“Where do we start?”  
“Would you like to wear an apron? Ellie made me a bunch for the bakery, I kept a Star Wars one and a camo one here”  
“I’ll take the Star Wars one”  
Chuck opened the big walk-in pantry and grabbed the two aprons off the back of the door, he handed the Star Wars one to Casey.   
"I was kidding, give me the camo one" he grabbed it from Chuck's hand “This kitchen is amazing, the house, in general, is nice, but damn this kitchen"  
“I only bought it for the yard and the kitchen, I hope I can fully move in this weekend, at least my essentials, I still need to buy living room furniture but I’ve spent most of my money on the bakery”  
“As long as you have your kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom, you’ll be fine for awhile”  
“Ellie and Devon got me this amazing mattress, I told them I won’t be able to use it or I’ll never get up in the morning”  
“Guess I’ll need to test it out later” Casey winked, Chuck dropped the bag of sugar, thankfully it didn’t explode.  
“Smooth”  
“I did that on purpose” Chuck picked up the bag and sat it on the counter. “So I’ve never asked what kind of music you like”  
“80s rock and country”  
“I’ve gotten more into country lately” Chuck pulled out his phone “I’ll put on a random country playlist on Spotify”  
“Sounds good to me”  
“I have a really cool speaker at the apartment, it looks like a Millenium Falcon model but it’s actually a Bluetooth speaker”  
“You’re ridiculously nerdy”  
“And proud of it” Chuck grabbed Casey’s apron pulling him closer, “Want to dance?”  
“Let’s make the cookies and get them in the oven, then we can dance while we wait”

“Four dozen cookies in my glorious double oven, you owe me a dance”  
“And you owe me a messy make out”  
“One can lead to the other” Chuck typed in country slow danced and clicked on the first one, the beat was a bit faster than he wanted but he kept it playing.   
Casey grabbed his hand and hip and started moving them around the kitchen, Chuck couldn’t help but laugh.  
“So baby, why don't we just dance down the hall, maybe straight up the stairs?  
Bouncing off the wall, Floating on air, Baby, why don't we just dance?” Casey sang, Chuck blushed not knowing that was in the song. Casey let go of his hip and spun him around, then as the song ended Casey dipped him back and kissed him.  
“Oh that was amazing, I’ve never heard that song”  
“I could tell by the way you blushed”  
“I did no such thing”  
“We didn’t get messy, at all” Casey looked at his apron that had a few floury handprints on it.  
“I can throw some more flour on you”  
“No thanks, but I’ll take some of that kissing you promised” Casey grabbed Chuck pulling him down on top of him as he laid on the floor.  
Chuck couldn’t help but moan when their tongues touched, Casey’s hand gripped Chuck’s ass pressing them closer, there was way too much fabric between them with their underwear, jeans, and the aprons. Casey wanted more, so much more, but he also didn’t want to move too fast and scare Chuck. He had never been in a relationship with a guy before, only hookups so this was all new to him.  
Chuck pulled out of the kiss, a bit breathless, he braced his hands on either side of Casey’s head, staring into his amazing blue eyes.  
“So Officer, is that a gun in your pocket or are you just excited to see me?”  
Casey smirked “Left my firearm at home” his fingers that were tangled in Chuck’s hair pulled his back down into a kiss.  
Before things got too heated, they were jolted apart by the oven timer going off.  
Chuck winced at the pain of his tight jeans as he quickly got up to grab the cookies, they made a dozen snickerdoodles, a dozen Morgan cookies, a dozen salted caramel and a dozen classic chocolate chips, Chuck even told Casey his secret ingredient.  
"So do I get to try all four?"  
"Of course" Chuck walked over and grabbed two box off the counter, "Check these out" Chuck opened the first box and pulled out a bag, "I ordered these bags to sell the cookies in if people want them to go, they are a bit pricier but they are biodegradable, and I got these stickers with the logo on them with the address, phone number and website" He opened the other box to show him the stickers  
"Fancy"  
"All the nutrients and ingredients will be listed on the website or at the store since I'll be changing up what I sell it would cost way too much to have them printed out to stick on each product, and if they want I can print them off in store for them"  
Casey took a bite of the snickerdoodle, sucking in a breath to cool off the hot cookie in his mouth.   
"People are going to mob you for these, so good"  
"Thanks"  
"I'm going to gain so much weight"  
"Especially since cops, firefighters, and Military get ten percent off"   
"That's nice"  
"My boyfriend can pay in kisses"  
"Well I've eaten two and we do need to let them cool before we bag them" Casey took off his apron then took off Chuck's, "I think you owe me a tour of this place, I’m guessing the mattress is a lot softer than the floor"  
Chuck blushed leading Casey up to his room.

Thankfully Casey set an alarm for when he had to leave to pick up Alex from school because after a very intense makeout session they fell asleep in each other's arms.   
Chuck had to quickly put all the cookies in Tupperware and put them in baggies while sitting in the backseat of Casey’s car on the way to the school.

Chuck: Can you stop by the bakery when you get off work?

Casey: Need me to move something heavy again?

Chuck: That was one time  
Chuck: Plus what's the point of having a super-strong man if you don't use him to move stuff 😝

Casey: I’ll be there in two ish hours, 

Chuck: You are amazing  
Chuck: Also the back patio area is finally done so Rigs can hang out there

Chuck had decided to make his bakery pet-friendly so he made an outdoor patio area with tables and chairs and next to it was a fenced in area where the dogs could run around.

Casey: He just asked for one of those pup-cakes

Chuck: Don’t tell him but I have a new recipe I want him to try, it’s called a Rigs Roll  
Chuck: it has bacon

Casey: I love how your brain works

Chuck: It used to be full of nerdy knowledge and now it’s flour and sugar 

“What the hell is all this?”  
“Do you like it?”  
“It’s um, a lot”  
“It’s for Alex’s birthday party tomorrow, remember, the Wonderland theme?”  
“Oh she is going to love it, you went a bit overboard for one party though”  
“Well it’s going to be a service I offer, all the decor, costume pieces, a little photo booth, cake or cupcakes, and tea or juice”  
“That’s clever”  
“Now the important question, are you the Hatter or Rabbit” Chuck held up bunny ears and a hat.  
“I’m not wearing bunny ears”  
“If you put them on right now you would look like Judy from Zootopia” Chuck was failing at keeping his laugh in.  
Casey glared at him “No”  
“Please”  
“I have a daughter, I’m immune to the puppy dog eyes, you should know this by now”  
“It was worth a shot”  
“What other costumes do you have?”  
“I bought a pack of princess dresses online” he pointed to a clothing rack in the corner, “And one nice Alice dress, and a Queen of Hearts dress, a green coat for the hatter and one blue one for the White Rabbit and a few random pieces I found at the thrift store”  
“You’ve thought of it all”  
“Alex has already picked out her cake, but she hasn’t seen anything else”  
“Tomorrow is going to be fun”  
“Is she staying at your house after or Kathleen's?”  
“You couldn’t pay me enough to have ten girls spend the night at my house”  
Chuck laughed “I’d kind of pay to see that”  
“Shut up”  
“Come back to the kitchen and look at the cake, and we can grab a Rigsby Roll and take it out to him”  
“Are there any blondies I can steal?”  
“No, but there is an entire pan I was going to send home with you”  
“You’re amazing”  
“I know” Chuck winked  
Casey grabbed Chuck’s hips, picking him up and sitting him on the big metal table in the middle of the kitchen. “Woah”  
Casey situated himself between Chuck’s legs  
“I don’t think this is sanitary”  
“Guess it’s a good thing you don’t open until next weekend so you have plenty of time to clean”  
Chuck laughed cupping Casey’s face. “It’s been almost a month and I still can’t believe you are here”  
"It's been a great month though"  
"It has"  
"I know you have a lot going on but I'd like to take you out to dinner tonight then spend the night at your place now that you have furniture and I have the day off tomorrow and we can carpool to the tea party”  
“It’s been a while since we have had a sleepover, I’m excited”  
“Me too”  
“Where are we going?”  
“An old Marine buddy of mine just opened a steakhouse about half an hour away, thought we would try it”  
“You’re going to need to change, your uniform does things to me” he gripped Casey’s biceps, the fabric of his navy blue uniform stretched over the thick muscle “So did you order one size smaller or do they come like this”   
“Six months of busting ass on a Navy ship, I buffed up a little”  
“Do people hit on you?”  
“A lot of women try to get out of tickets but it’s common, has nothing to do with muscles”  
Chuck blushed  
“What’s got you turning red Bartowski?”  
“Nothing”  
Casey squeezed his thighs “Tell me”  
“It’s inappropriate”  
“We are both adults and no one else is around” Casey kissed the edge of Chuck’s jaw below his ear. “Tell me” he whispered.  
“Just thinking about you pulling me over, and how I’d try and get out of the ticket”  
“Sorry I don’t take bribed” Casey teased.  
“You can still write me a ticket” he was still blushing  
“You’re adorable”  
“Adorable? I’m not a fluffy kitten”  
“Fine, you handsome man”  
“That’s much better” Chuck’s finger traced over Casey’s badge “Speaking of handsome men, we should probably check on Rigs”  
“He will be fine for another minute” Casey's fingers played with the small curls of hair at the top of Chuck’s neck, pulling him into a kiss, his other hand gripped Chuck’s hip and pulled him to the edge of the tables so their bodies lined up perfectly.

“Hey Chuck” he burst through the doors “Oh hey, was not expecting to walk into that”  
“Can you give us a minute, maybe take one of those muffins” Chuck pointed to the muffin on the counter “To the dog on the patio please”  
“Rigsby is here? Hell yeah I’ll take one out to him”  
Once Morgan left they both laughed. “Maybe not a good idea to do that here”  
Casey gave him a quick kiss before helping him off the counter, both men needing to adjust themselves in their pants.  
“Let’s go see if Rigs liked the muffin, then we need to head out, has a drug detection skill test, then I’ll pick you up at your place around six?”  
“Sounds good”

Chuck and Casey were stripped down to their boxers, Casey was laying on his stomach in the middle of Chuck’s bed, Chuck was sitting on the back of his thighs rubbing his hands up and down his back.   
Chuck’s fingers traced around a scar on Casey’s back, “I can’t believe it’s been almost a year”  
“It’s been eight months”  
“I’m so glad you’re here”  
“I’m so glad you’re the one who answered the phone”  
Chuck leaned forward and kissed the other bullet wound scar on Casey’s arm “Me too”  
“Let me roll over”  
Chuck moved off of him, Casey rolled over on his side and pulled Chuck against him “I think we should remove the rest of our clothes” Casey’s fingers made their way under the waistband of Chuck’s briefs  
“I think I have to agree with you” Chuck lifted his hip off the bed so that Casey could slide his boxers off, he was slightly embarrassed that he didn’t think to put on solid boxers before their date, he saw the way Casey hid a laugh when he saw Chuck’s x-men comic boxers.  
This is the most naked he has ever been around Casey, well besides when he was in the shower, but this is the most Casey has seen of him, and he may be a bit giddy with excitement to finally see all of Casey. His hands were shaking as his fingers trailed along the band of his briefs.  
“Why are you shaking?”  
“It’s been awhile” Chuck blushed, “And I’m really excited to see what’s under here”  
Casey laughed, “Well last time I checked it was a dick and balls” he teased, making Chuck laugh. “Obviously” he blushed as Casey rolled onto his back, sliding his briefs off and tossing them to the floor. “I don’t have condoms” he blurted out.  
“I may have packed a few, but I want you to know that I am clean, obviously I’m not saying that to get out of using them, just letting you know”  
“I probably should too, not sure why I didn’t think of that”  
“Are we ready to go that far?”  
Chuck shrugged “I was just going to see what happens, it’s been a really long time since I’ve don't anything so I wasn’t going to think too much about it and freak out”  
Casey rolled back over tangling their legs together “We haven’t discussed preferences yet”  
:I should not have assumed big muscular badass is a top”  
“I am, but I wouldn’t mind trying bottom” Casey adjusted just enough so their dicks were rubbing together with the slow movements of his hips.  
“Oh,” Chuck sucked in a breath, “I’m mostly bottom but I like both, so if you want to try it sometime, we can” Chuck’s long fingers wrapped around both of them, their mixed precome making the slide of his hand easier.  
“Yeah” Casey growled into a kiss,  
“Would you, uh, fuck, would you mind if I fingered you?”  
“Where do you keep your lube?”  
Chuck rolled over and opened the drawer in his bedside table to grab his lube with the convenient pump top.  
“If you want me to stop or don’t like it, let me know okay?” Chuck moved back to how they were before, but Casey moved his leg up more on Chuck’s hip. Chuck pumped some lube on his fingers, more than he would normally use for himself but since it was Casey’s first time he wanted to make sure he had enough.  
His middle finger lightly trailed over Casey hole, with every other pass he applied some pressure until he felt Casey loosen up.  
Casey’s fingers dug into Chuck’s back as he growled.  
“Want me to stop?”  
“If you stop I’ll kill you”  
Chuck laughed. 

Casey held Chuck closer “That was nice” his eyes were heavy as he started to drift off  
“I agree, but we need to shower, so don’t fall asleep yet big guy”  
“I just came harder than I ever have, give me a minute”  
Chuck couldn't help but smile “Sorry I can’t carry you”  
“Guess I need to get your ass to the gym with me”  
“I’ll think about it”  
Casey groaned “This bed is amazing, I wish we didn’t have to move”  
“Then don’t move, I’ll be right back” Chuck kissed his forehead before rolling out of the bed.  
He went into the on suite bathroom and cleaned himself before wetting a rag in warm water and a hand towel. He went back into his room where Casey was fast asleep, he gently cleaned him up the best he could, he tossed the rag and towel in the hamper before climbing back in bed with him, he will worry about the sheets tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

“Come on Bartowski, we only have so much daylight” Casey watched him move around the bakery kitchen  
“Sorry, we are a lot more busy than I thought we would be, just got an order for ten dozen cookies for tomorrow so I’m just making sure we have everything ready so it's easier for Sarah" He walked in front of Casey and handed him a blondie before heading off again “Plus I’m not super excited to rush off and get bit by Rigsby”  
“He is excited”  
“No way, he loves me”  
“He does, but when he is work mode he doesn’t care who you are or how many snacks you give him”  
“The dog snacks are in the dark blue containers, can you fill a box so we can take them to all the dogs, and write how many you took out of each on the dry erase board”  
“Yes sir”  
“I probably wouldn’t do the pumpkin apple because it makes them poopy”  
Casey laughed “Did you say poopy?”  
“Yes, I was trying to be less graphic”  
“Could just say makes them shit”  
“Okay new topic”  
“Ever since I’ve been giving Rigs those coconut drops his coat has been so nice”  
“I put coconut oil in most of the treats, it has tons of benefits” Chuck turned on the dishwasher, he opened the door that lead from the kitchen to behind the counter, “Hey Jeremy, I’m about to head out a bit early, Morgan will be here in half an hour, and can you empty the dishwasher when it’s done. I’ll email Morgan the rest”  
“Yes sir”  
“Let’s get out of here” he grabbed Casey’s hand, Casey pulled him closer and pushed him against the wall, kissing him.  
“I’ve missed you”  
“I miss your bed” Casey teased.  
“Sorry, I’ve been so busy”  
“Guess we will make up for it this weekend”  
“I’m so excited”  
“Now let’s go get that ass bit”  
“Can we just go back to my place and you can bite me instead?” Chuck laughed.  
“We can do that later” Casey wiggled his eyebrows.

Chuck felt like the little kid in A Christmas Story in his snowsuit, he couldn’t move his arms and he waddled when he walked, and he was starting to sweat.  
“Ready Bartowski?”  
“Um no”  
“I’ll give you one minute out on the course to hide, you can try and trick him if you want, but once that minute is up, you’re all his”  
“How bad will it hurt?”  
“It won’t feel good, but it won’t be horrible”  
“Do I run?”  
“No that will be the second test”  
“He owes me cuddles tonight”  
Casey kissed Chuck’s cheek “Good luck”

Chuck’s heart was beating fast as he hid behind the large fence, he could hear Casey calling out commands, so he knew they were getting close. He didn’t even have time to process what was happening, Rigsby was latched on to his arm and growling, it hurt the way he was shaking his head back and forth, Chuck couldn't imagine what it would be like to not have the suit on, why do bad guys run from dogs?  
“Halt” Casey called out, Rigsby laid down but kept his eyes on Chuck as he growled.  
Casey rubbed his head “Good boy” he handed Rigs his reward toy which looked like a raccoon, but it was made out of fire hose.   
“You good Bartowski?” Casey held on to Rigs collar  
“I think so”  
“Run”  
“What?”  
“Run”  
Chuck tried his best to take off running, he couldn't bend his knees very well so he did his best, he didn’t make it very far before Rigs was pulling him to the ground.  
Casey repeated the same reward with Rigs before helping Chuck up, “You good”  
“Yes, but I’m ready to not be in this suit anymore, why do people choose to run and get bit, that was not fun and I had protection”  
“Because people are fucking stupid”  
“Can I pet him now?” Chuck took the helmet off, he was sure his hair was a sweaty mess. Casey nodded.   
“Hi Rigsby, you’re such a good boy, yes you are” Rigsby laid down and rolled on his side so Chuck could rub his belly. "You're so cute, yes you are"  
"That's enough baby talk"  
"You baby talk him"  
"Shut up" Casey hooked the leash on to Rigsby's collar "He needs to go find some drugs, you can head over there and meet the other dogs and promote the shit out of the bakery and I'll come find you when we are done" he gave Chuck a quick kiss on the cheek.

Casey and Chuck both groaned when Casey's phone started ringing.  
"Officer Casey, yeah, okay, be there soon"  
"No" Chuck whined  
"Rigs has been called to duty"  
"At least we got to spend all day yesterday off together, but today we were going to sit on the couch and cuddle and eat junk food and watch movies"  
"We won't be gone all day, just helping with a bust, the guy likes to run so they want him there as backup"  
"I'll probably head into the bakery and check on stuff then because I don't want to just sit around here by myself"  
"I'll call you when we are done" Casey pulled Chuck into a kiss.

Chuck was sitting in his office working on some ideas, he had the TV on for background noise, he looked up when the news started talking about a big drug bust, he was hoping to get a glimpse of Casey or Rigsby, they did mention there were a few K-9 dogs there.  
Then Chuck's heart sank when they said multiple police officers were injured and headed to the hospital.  
His hands were shaking as he pulled out his phone to call Casey, no answer, he called again just in case, no answer. So he called Ellie, no answer. "Fuck" he ran to his car and headed to the hospital.

“9-1-1 what’s your emergency”  
“Janis is that you?”  
“It is, who is this”  
“It’s Chuck Bartowski, I’ve been in a car accident"  
"Oh, sweety are you okay?"  
"I was t-boned, my driver's door is against the guard rail so I'm stuck, and the other car is smashed into my passenger side, we will need two ambulances, the guy or girl isn’t moving, their head is on the steering wheel. I think I’m fine, my arm might be broken, can you please send Officer Casey he is my boyfriend.” He looked around “I’m on Edgewood Ave but I’m not sure what cross street, I can't see the sign"  
“The ambulance is on the way and I sent out a call for Officer Casey, it's a mess with the drug bust and some officers have been injured. I want you to stay on the line with me, you sound like you are having trouble breathing”  
“Panic attack”  
“You need to try and stay calm Chuck, in case you have an open wound you don’t want to make your blood flow faster”  
“I think I have some small cuts on my arm from my window breaking”  
“Close your eyes and take some deep breaths in through your nose, out through your mouth”  
Chuck closed his eyes, doing his best to focus on his breathing until he hears sirens, he opened his eyes to see just one cop car and someone running towards him.  
“I’m going to hand up now Janis, cops are here, thank you”  
“I’m glad you’re okay Chuck”

“Chuck” Casey ran up to the other side of the guard rail  
“I was trying to find you, thought you were shot” Chuck tried to reach out and touch him but he couldn’t move his arm  
“Are you okay?”  
“My arm won't move, but check on the other person, they aren't moving"  
“The ambulance is almost here, I'll be right back" Casey started to walk over to the other car   
“Wait” Chuck yelled   
“What’s wrong?”  
Chuck was now crying “I need you to know that I love you”  
Casey was trying his best to stay strong, “I love you too Chuck, you'll be fine"  
Thankfully Chuck heard him before passing out.

“Casey?”  
“Hey”  
Chuck was so happy to see his smiling face “Where am I?”  
“Hospital?”  
Chuck looked around “My body hurts”  
“You were in an accident”  
“How is the other person?”  
“He was in surgery last time I heard, they think he fell asleep or passed out because there were no brake marks, honestly you are very lucky that all you have is a bunch of cuts, bruises and a broken elbow"  
Chuck started breathing heavy  
“Hey, it’s okay, you’re okay” Casey grabbed Chuck's hand.  
“I tried to be brave, but it was so hard”  
"You did amazing, you stayed awake and talking until I got there"  
"Can you hold me? I'm on the edge of a panic attack" Chuck did his best to move over, but his left arm was in a full cast which made it hard to move. “Can I go home?” he started to cry.  
Casey quickly sent Ellie a text to let her know Chuck was awake before he climbed into the bed, it took him a minute to get them situated. He was laying on his back, Chuck was on his side with his casted arm on resting across Casey’s chest.   
“I heard on the news that many officers were injured, and I couldn’t get a hold of you or Ellie so I thought I’d come down to the hospital to check”  
“Sorry I didn’t answer, things were hectic, sorry”  
“Then next thing I know there was a car coming right at me”  
“Shhh” Casey rubbed his back, “It’s all over, don’t worry about it, I’m so sorry I didn’t call you back”  
“I love you, I know I said it earlier, and I don’t what you to think that I said it just in the moment, I really do love you”  
“Good, because I love you too”

“Oh it’s so nice to be back in my own bed, but please take me to the bakery”  
“No”  
“Casey please”  
“Chuck you have been out of the hospital for twenty minutes, you need to rest”  
“I’ve been resting for two days”  
“Morgan, Jeremy and Sarah have it under control, I promise”  
Chuck sighed “I hate this”  
“I know you do, but Alex really wants to see you, Kathleen is bringing her over with some lunch for us, also Alex said she got you a gift”  
“That’s so sweet”  
“She asked what size shirt you wore”  
“Oh, interesting” Chuck smiled. “So do we have time for cuddles, and by cuddles I mean orgasms”  
Casey pulled his shirt off, “It’s like you were reading my mind”  
Chuck looked down at his left arm “I can’t even undress myself, how am I going to survive six weeks like this”  
“You can go back to work in a few days, I’m sure you will figure it out” Casey kicked off his jeans, then helped Chuck take his clothes off. “Just lay back and relax”  
“Are we having sex? I want to have sex but I also don’t want our first time having sex to be with me just laying here”  
“I was just going to blow you, but we can have sex, you can use your right hand”  
“If you just blow me then what will I do for you?”  
“You’re putting too much thought into a late morning quicky” Casey grabbed the bottle of lube out of the drawer. “How about we just see what happens” he winked.  
Casey took his time kissing his way from Chuck’s lips to what he really wanted.  
His fingers slowing working their way in and out of Chuck with the same rhythm of his lips around his cock.  
“Casey” Chuck’s hips lifted off the bed, his fingers twisting in the sheets “Please, oh my god, please” he moaned loudly “I need you inside of me, right now”  
Casey smirked, looking up at him “Are you sure?”  
“Hell yes I’m sure, now get that thing inside of me”  
Casey climbed up, holding himself above Chuck, “I love you so much Chuck Bartowski” he lined himself up with Chuck’s hole.  
“I love you too John Casey, so much” Chuck’s hand cupped Casey’s face, “You’re amazing, so amazing” Chuck body shook as Casey hit that special spot inside of him, his orgasm washing over him. “Shit”  
“I’m just getting started” Casey winked, quickening his pace.

“Hi Chuck”  
“Hey Alex” He was lounging on the couch watching a show about vets who work at Zoos.  
“I missed you, are you okay?”  
“I missed you too, and I’m doing okay”  
“I got you a gift” she giggled handing him the bag.  
Chuck pulled the tissue paper out of the bag reaching inside he pulled out a shirt. It was black with an image of a test subject dummy and in white letters it read ‘I do all my own stunts’  
Chuck busted out laughing “This is amazing” he showed it to Casey, who also started laughing “Good job Alex” Casey high fived her.  
Chuck sat up more, moving to the edge of the couch “Casey help me change my shirt, I’m going to wear this every day until this cast comes off” he teased.  
Chuck angled himself so his back was to Alex and Kathleen so they didn’t see his chest and collarbones covered in bruise marks from Casey.  
“Chuck your back is purple”  
“Oh yeah, that’s from the crash, I got jolted around a bit, thankfully it doesn't hurt that bad, the only damage is my arm, could have been so much worse”  
“I’m glad you’re okay” Alex’s voice sounded like she was about to cry.  
When Chuck got his shirt on he turned to Alex and pulled her into a hug. “Hey, it’s okay, no need to be sad. I’m okay”  
“Can we read a comic? Mommy and Daddy don’t do the voices as good”  
“Sure, want to go up to my office and see my collection?”  
“Oooooh yeah”

“Do you have any plans this weekend?”  
“Spending as much time with you as I can?”  
“Perfect, how do you feel about camping?”  
“Outside, with bugs and bears and coyotes and snakes”  
“And lions and tigers oh my” he teased. “Well Alex’s girl scout troop is going on a little camping trip, there will be cabins, but I’ve been invited as one of the parents to go with them because I’m going to be teaching them things like tying knots and other survival things”  
“And I can come?”  
“Well Alex mentioned during the last meeting that we know the owner of Bartowski’s Bakery and they have a baking badge they still need so I suggested you come and help them because the cabin has a big kitchen where twelve pre-teen girls can easily watch you”  
“You suggested?”  
“Well I didn’t want to be in the cabin all by myself, someone needs to keep me warm”  
“What exactly do I need to do?”  
“I’ll look up details but I think they just need to learn about measurements and stuff”  
“Oh my god I have the best idea, S’more cookies and brownies, then I can put them in the rotation at the bakery and name then after the troop and give them a percentage of the sales”  
“Sounds like an amazing plan, and they can help me since I’m still in this stupid cast”  
“Just one more week”  
“Then they will see, no guarantee it will get taken off”  
“Guess I’ll have to keep helping you shower” he winked.  
“That doesn’t need to stop, ever”

“Have everything you need Bartowski?”  
Chuck was looking over his list and the giant pile of stuff sitting on the table in the middle of the bakery kitchen. “I think so, just need my handsome and strong boyfriend in his purple shirt to carry it all out to his big manly truck”  
Casey rolled his eyes, “You think it’s funny? Here is yours” Casey chucked a purple shirt at his face.   
“I’m not as manly as you, I can rock a purple shirt” Chuck was getting better at getting dressed by himself but he still struggled a bit, like now “Damn it, can you help me?”  
“After making that comment, no”  
“Please, I’ll let you have a blondie”  
“I’m already eating one” Casey said with a mouthful.  
Chuck huffed, “I didn’t say you look bad, I’m just saying it’s funny seeing you in purple when you normally only wear black and your navy blue uniform, oh and the occasional camo and green”  
“Well we also have khaki button-up shirts we have to wear so they know we are camp parents or some bullshit” Casey went over and helped Chuck out of his shirt.   
“Who is riding in the truck with us?”  
“No one, everyone else will be on the bus, we are just holding the supplies”   
Chuck took advantage of their closeness and leaned in to kiss the spot behind Casey’s ear that makes his knees go weak.  
Casey’s hands gripped Chuck’s hips, not able to stop the growls low in his throat.  
“Are you purring?”  
Casey stepped back “What?”  
"It sounded like you were purring" Chuck laughed.  
"I'm not a cat"  
"Okay" Chuck was trying to hold back his laugh.  
Casey rolled his eyes "you're lucky I love you, now finish up whatever you need to while I carry this shit out to the truck"  
Chuck smacked his ass as he walked away "Love you too…..kitten"  
Chuck busted out laughing, Casey flipped him off.  
Casey came back from carrying the first load of stuff out, "here is your camp counselor uniform"  
"Not a fair trade, but here is your coffee"  
Chuck put on the shirt, he felt like a zookeeper. "At least there tons of pockets for snacks"  
Casey laughed "So the raccoons can chase you down"  
"Oh god, is that going to happen?"  
Casey laughed as he walked out the door.  
"Hey buddy" Morgan came in from the shop "Nice top” Morgan laughed.  
“I have a name” Casey walked back into the kitchen.  
Chuck choked on his coffee, Morgan’s eyes went wide once he understood the joke. "Gross"  
Casey smirked at Chuck who was blushing.   
"Yeah, um anyways, Morgan come back to my office so we can go over the plans for the weekend"

"Casey"  
"What"  
"You said cabin"  
"Well if I said tent you wouldn't have come"  
"You're correct, what the hell"  
"You can stay in the big cabin with the girls"  
"We are going to be sleeping on the ground and they get a warm fluffy bed"  
"I packed an air mattress and stole the comforter off your bed"  
"I bet all these girls are tougher than me"  
"Probably" Casey pushed him up against the side of his truck "You're one of the strongest people I know, and I don't like however since the car accident your confidence has gone down"  
"I'm sorry"  
"Don't need to apologize, just need you to realize how amazing you are"  
"Thanks, kitten" Chuck smirked  
"I changed my mind" he teased "Just remember we are out in the middle of nowhere"  
"Where no one can hear my screams" he winked  
Casey kissed him "Hope you enjoyed that kiss because it's the last one you're getting for awhile"  
"Do all the other parents know we are together?"  
"Yup, Alex talks about you all the time"  
"Are they okay with it?"  
"None of them have said anything, don't worry about it"

Casey lead Chuck into the sitting area in the cabin "sit" he pointed to a big pillow in the middle of the room. "Okay girls" Casey called out, all the girls came running in. "Craft time" he shook the box of colorful sharpies. "You guys get to color Chuck's cast, while the rest of the adults get dinner ready"  
"You're leaving me alone with twelve girls and a package of sharpies?"  
"I'm sure you'll survive" he handed them to Alex who poured them out on the floor in front of Chuck.  
"Who is your favorite superhero?" One of the girls asked.  
"He likes Captain America because my dad is like Cap and he looooves my dad"  
All the little girls giggled.  
Chuck was really impressed at how well they all worked together, his cast had everything from cookies to Hello Kitty to superheroes, it turned out really nice, and now he knows why Casey told him to get a white cast when he went for his last check-up.

"Okay girls, are you done making Chuck pretty?"  
"Yes Mr. Casey" one of the girls, Chuck thinks her name is Hadley said.  
"Okay, here is the plan, go to the big table and find the paper with your name on it, then start making your very own pizza with any toppings you want" Casey came over and helped Chuck up.  
"They did amazing" Chuck showed Casey his cast.  
"The bow is my favorite" Casey pointed to the huge pink bow the top.  
"I personally like the I heart Mr. Casey” he turned his arm over to show him. Casey smiled, “That’s funny, want some pizza?”  
“Yes please”  
“And it's all personal pizzas so you can put all the nasty olive you want on it”  
“And you can put all the sausage you want on yours”  
“Not all the sausage I want” he whispered in Chuck’s ear, Chuck playfully slapped his chest “Bad kitty” he sprinted off to the kitchen before Casey could kill him.  
“Chuuuuuck”  
“Yes Alex”  
“When are we making desserts?”  
“Tonight we are going to work on fire building and making s’ mores” one of the moms cut in because Chuck had no idea.  
“I think in the morning we are going to do pancakes then after lunch we will be working on the baking badge”  
“What kind of cookies Mr. Chuck?” Chuck wished they all had name tags, he thinks her name is Finley but most of their names have a Y in them and it got confusing.  
“Well we are going to make brownies with some special ingredients, then we are going to make up our very own cookie and you guys get to pick everything, even the name, so I can remake them and sell them at my bakery to help you guys raise money for cool trips like this”  
“You’re so cool, Mr. Chuck”  
“Thanks, Addison?”  
“Addalynn” she giggled,  
“I’ll learn your named eventually”

After dinner they worked on building a fire and making s’ mores, Casey was pretty sure Chuck was messier than any of the girls, but he loved seeing how Chuck was with them, and the way Alex clung to him and loved him. He knew they hadn’t even known each other a year but he knew already that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. 

“Casey, what the hell happened to your truck?”  
“It’s called a truck bed tent, cool isn’t it”  
“If you said we were sleeping in that I would have been less pouty”   
“I highly doubt that”  
“No seriously, this is cool, maybe this summer me and you can take a weekend away and camp somewhere”  
“I’d like that”  
“Also all those country songs you listen to talk about sex in the back of a truck and I’m curious”  
“Get in the tent Bartowski”  
Thankfully they changed into their pj's in the cabin because there wasn’t much room in the tent. Chuck laid down on the air mattress, Casey then climbed in and zipped up the tent before moving over to lay next to Chuck, there was a small lantern giving them a little light, but not much.   
“I worked hard all week, but now you're here with me, staring up, at a summer sky, a blanket in the truck bed” Casey quietly started singing to Chuck “Just give me the go-ahead, cause we've got plenty of time” He moved so that he was hovering over Chuck, the air mattress not making it easy to keep his balance. “The crickets are singing, country moon is shining” He peppered kisses along Chuck jaw between every few words “I can see the fire burning in your eyes and all I wanna do is lay you down and love you, like there's no tomorrow, tonight” he nibbled on Chuck’s earlobe, making him moan, thankfully they were far away from the cabin for this exact reason. “Let me whisper in your ear, make my intentions clear, get in a rhythm, nobody's near listening”  
“God Casey, who knew a country song could get me so hard”   
Casey smirked “I have a few other we can try another time”

Thankfully there was a bathhouse not too far from the cabin where Chuck and Casey could shower and get ready for the day before everyone else.   
They spent the morning making pancakes, Casey showing off his skill at making different shapes.  
Then after they ate they made some trail mix and went on a hike, Chuck stayed back so he could get everything set up for the afternoon baking lessons, and thankfully lunch was lunch meat or peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with a fruit mix and chips so it was quick and the girls were so excited to bake stuff. He had never had so much fun baking before, they made some chocolate chip cookies with mini m&ms and a caramel drizzle, some sugar cookies with sprinkles mixed in the dough and pink icing on top. Then the special cookie they created was a peanut butter cookie with chunks of chocolate and mini marshmallows.  
Once they were all hyped up on sugar, Casey took them all outside for some workouts and calming yoga, it didn’t work, but there was a playground not to far away so all the moms and Casey walked them over there while Chuck cleaned up the kitchen and started getting things ready for the girls to work on their crafting badge. Chuck was going to teach them origami, then after they were going to cook hotdogs over the fire.  
It was a great weekend.

“Oh look Chuck has a left arm” Alex giggled.  
Chuck looked down “Oh my god, look at it” he waved it around. “Where did that come from”  
“Daddy said you have a surprise for me”  
“I do”  
“It is cookies, I hope it’s cookies”  
“We can make cookies later if you want”  
“You need to work on some sugar-free cookies”  
“Sugar-free and Keto are on the list, not as easy as it sounds and I don’t want to just make the easy stuff you find on Pinterest”  
“Daddy thinks the surprise is a puppy”  
“I wish it was a puppy, that was the plan, but I’ve been busy”  
“Then why is there a dog bed” Alex pointed into the living room”  
“That’s Rigby’s bed, he comes here with your dad sometimes, he also has toys and food here”  
“Oh cool”  
“Come on, follow me” Chuck lead them both upstairs to one of the spare bedroom doors. “I have a question for you” He turned the handle “John, would you like to move in with me” he pushed the door open, Alex gasped. The walls were painted a light pink, to one side was a white bunk bed but the bottom part was a reading nook full of pillows and blankets, the bed on top had comic book comforter and pillowcase with matching curtains, hanging on the two windows, along the wall next to the bed was a huge bookcase with plenty of room for books and comics, on the other side was a desk full of art supplies and a toy chest with a few superhero barbies inside.  
Alex ran inside and started frantically running around to look at everything.  
“Chuck”  
“Was this too much?”  
“It’s perfect, I’d love to move in with you”  
“Wait, does this mean I get to stay here when I’m with you, daddy?”  
“If you want to”  
“Um duhhh” She plopped down on the bean bag chair in her reading nook,  
“There are lights strung up under there” Chuck walked over and grabbed a remote that was velcroed to the bed frame, “You can have it set to any of these colors or have it change through all of them”  
“You’re so awesome Chuck, thank you”  
“You’re welcome”  
“So does this mean everything in daddy’s house is coming over here?”  
“We will probably have to sell most of it because Chuck already has furniture and it’s nicer than what I have”  
“Man, I was hoping we could stay here this weekend”  
“I didn’t say we couldn’t, we will just have to run home and get some clothes and some of your books and toys and Rigsby”  
Alex got up and hugged Chuck “I love you Chuck”  
Chuck kneeled down so he could give her a proper hug “I love you too Alex”  
Casey got out his phone and took a picture, he never wanted to forget this moment.


	5. The End

“Finally sold that damn couch, I donated most of Alex’s stuff and my bedroom stuff to a women’s shelter and all the kitchen stuff that wasn’t worthy of Casa Bartowski was donated to a soup kitchen”  
“You’re so sweet” Chuck plopped down on his bed   
“I’m just glad we are both men so we don’t have to fight over closet space”  
“Can I ask you something”  
“Yes you can have more space if you want it”  
“Not what I was going to ask, I was talking to Ellie yesterday and told her you are officially moved in and your house is going on the market and she reminded me that you two dated, I completely forget”  
“I already told you that nothing more than a few kisses happened between us”  
“Gross, not what I was going to ask. Just curious if you liked her because you said you came out when you were married yet you dated Ellie”  
“I never said I was fully gay, and Ellie is very pretty and super sweet, we had fun on dates but more as friends, which we still are, sexuality is confusing”  
“Okay, sorry if that was weird”  
“Nope, you think too much”  
“Well her and Devon are coming over for dinner tomorrow, I already asked Kathleen and she said we can pick up Alex after school and bring her back Saturday afternoon”  
“Your friendship with Kathleen is weird, but I get to see Alex more than I used to”  
“You’re welcome” Chuck teased   
“She asked me if one day she will be able to call you her dad”  
“And I’m crying”  
“I told her whenever she feels comfortable calling you that she can, even though we aren’t married you are close to a step-dad and she can call you whatever”  
“I’m going to loose my mind if she actually says it, can we have kids of our own”  
“Sure, want to start now” Casey pulled off his sweaty shirt from spending the morning moving  
“That’s not how it works”  
“I mean you can try” he winked  
Chuck laughed “I don’t handle pain well, I’d be the worst pregnant man”  
“Come on” He pulled Chiuck up off the bed “Let’s get in the shower and you can show me what it’s like to be a bottom”  
Chuck stumbled and bumped into the dresser   
Casey laughed.  
"Are you sure?"  
"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it"  
Casey started undressing him.  
"I've been wanting to do this for so long"  
"You never asked"  
"I was waiting for you to ask"  
"Well, I'm asking" Casey pulled his shirt off before kissing him.  
Chuck pushed down the work out shorts Casey was wearing "Is that why you have been teasing me all day with these thin shorts and no underwear?"  
"Sure, it had nothing to do with the fact that I packed all my clothes and forgot to leave out underwear"  
"Do you want to do it in the shower or just prep in the shower?"  
"We will see how it goes"

Casey leaned over and turned the water off before it got cold "Come on Bartowski"  
"I don't think you're ready"  
"Get your dick in me before I shove you on the ground and sit on you"  
"Oh, that's hot"  
"Bartowski" he growled.  
"Right sorry" Chuck grabbed their bottle of shower lube, which they use often, he poured more in his hand, coating his dick nicely, just in case Casey wasn't as ready as he thought. Chuck wasn't as thick as Casey, but he was almost an inch longer.   
Casey's hands were pressed against the tile, Chuck ran a hand down Casey's arched back to his hip, his other hand lined his cock up with Casey's hole, pushing in just the tip. Casey moaned pushing back.  
"Stop, I'm in control"  
"Then fucking move"  
"Okay grumpy cat"   
"I'm going to murder you, and they will never find your, oh my god" Casey moaned out as Chuck pushed into him.  
"What was that big guy?" Chuck making quick shallow thrusts, he kissed along Casey's shoulder blade.  
Casey's muscles started to tense "Chuck" he groaned, Chuck's constant rubbing against his prostate was almost too much. "Harder, please" he half moaned, half growled  
Chuck's grip on his hips tightened as he fucked him as hard and fast as he could until they both came.  
Casey turned around, leaning back against the wall, his knees weak, he pulled Chuck close to him, kissing him hard.  
They cleaned up and got out of the shower  
"Love you kitten" Chuck kissed him before leaving the bathroom, Casey chased after tackling him onto the bed.

“Charles Irving Bartowski to the register please”  
Chuck rolled his eyes “Morgan I’m busy, come back here” Chuck called back, Morgan poked his head through the door “You have been requested”  
“By who?”  
“I’m not allowed to tell you”  
“I’m so busy, everyone wants fourth of July cookies for this weekend and Sarah is out of town and I’m leaving in a few hours”  
“I know, but trust me I think you will like it”  
Chuck cleaned his hands off and headed out into the shop, he was greeted by thirteen smiling faces. “Hi Chuck,” the twelve girls said in unison.  
“Well if it isn’t my favorite girl scout troop”  
“The girls wanted to show you something” Casey smiled at him, Chuck walked around the counter, where all the girls ran up and gave him a big hug.  
Alex cleared her throat “We got new badges today and Ms. Jane sewed them on today” Alex pointed to the spot on her vest right above the troop number was a red and black patch that read ‘Sponsored by Bartowski Bakery’  
“Woah, that is so cool, Morgan, get them all a cookie of their choosing, twelve lemonades and I’ll get me and Casey some coffee”

Chuck handed Casey a coffee “I’m glad you brought them all by to show me the patch, but I’m swamped right now with cookie orders”  
“Well I’m just watching over them until the rest of the moms get done with their manicures across the street then I’m all yours to boss around until they are done, then we will head home where the truck is already packed and ready for our weekend away”  
“Love you kitten” Chuck kissed his cheek  
Casey growled and playfully shoved him away. “Are you ever going to stop saying that?”  
“When you stop purring, but I don’t want you too because it’s so cute”  
Casey rolled his eyes “Sit and enjoy a cookie with the girls, you can take a few minutes”

“Casey” Chuck yelled when he walked into the house "Where did you go"  
“Right here" Casey walked in, Chuck didn't turn to look at him.  
“What the hell is that?” Chuck pointed to the Star Wars pet bed sitting in the middle of the entryway with various toys and a giant bow on it.  
“I guess that’s for Whisk”  
“Who is Whisk” Chuck turned to look at Casey who was holding a puppy “Oh my god, where did that come from?”  
“The shelter”  
"But like where did you just get him from?"  
"Charlie next door was holding him for me until we got home"  
“Look at his little face” Chuck cupped the puppies face in his hands, gently kissing his nose “I love him”  
“Well you have always wanted a dog, and I know Rigs lives here now, but I’ve been looking for a puppy for you for a while, then you got in the accident and we have been busy the last few months, but then I saw him and had to have him”  
“Did you name him?”  
“No, the shelter named him Whiskey, which I think is a great name because we can call him Whisk for short to relate to baking but also I love whiskey”  
Chuck grabbed him “His coloring says German Shepard, but he doesn’t look like one”  
“He is a border collie mixed with a Shepard, maybe some other breeds, not sure”  
“Thank you so much, Casey, I love him” Chuck may have a tear falling down his cheek.  
“And what better way to get him used to peeing outside than a weekend spent camping”  
“I’m so happy” Chuck wiped the tears from his eyes”

They were laying on a big blanket on the ground staring up at the stary sky, Rigs and Whisk cuddled up together by their feet.  
“This is perfect” Casey kissed the top of Chuck’s head that was resting on his chest.  
Chuck sat up. “Um can you sit up”  
“Is everything okay?”  
“Like you said, everything is perfect”  
“You’re voice sounds like you are about to cry”  
“Because I’m an emotional mess” his shaky hands pulled something from his pocket. “John Casey, I love you so much, there are seriously no words to explain how much of a difference you have made in my life, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Alex" He took a deep breath "Will you marry me” he held up the gold band.  
Rigsby’s ears perked up, he was always very aware of when Chuck was crying and tried to comfort him, so when he saw Chuck crying he got up and walked over to him and licked his face.   
“Rigs, go lay down so I can answer him” Casey couldn’t help but laugh. “I’d love to marry you Bartowski”  
“I asked Alex for permission” Chuck slid the ring on his finger  
“What did she say?”  
“Oh course silly goose”   
Casey smiled, he cupped Chuck’s face wiping the tears away “I love you, Chuck and I can't wait to be your husband”  
"Do you think we would have met if you didn't get shot?"  
"Way to kill the mood"  
"Sorry, I was just wondering, like what if it never happened or what if someone answered the call"  
"Well it's what you call fate, we were destined to meet and fall in love"  
"So it is bad to say it's a good thing you got shot?"  
"Well I didn't die so I guess that's fine"  
"Don't say that"  
"You brought it up"  
"New subject, let's start planning a wedding"  
"Think we can train Whiskey and Rigsby to be the flower boy and ring bearer?"  
"Oh hell yeah, Rigs is super smart and border collies are the smarted breed there is"  
"They will need bowties"  
"Best idea ever"

\-----------

“Dad” Alex screamed, Chuck went running up the stairs to her room “Alex where are you?”  
“In the bathroom” he could tell she was crying.  
“Are you okay?”  
“No, I need my mom, but she isn’t answering her phone”  
“She is in Parish, it’s the middle of the night there, want me to call your dad? What is going on?”  
“I’m bleeding”  
“Oh god do I need to call an ambulance”  
“No, not like that”  
It took Chuck a minute “Shit, uh hold on” Chuck pulled out his phone and called Casey. “We have an emergency”  
“What’s going on?”  
“Our daughter has become a women”  
“She is four”  
“Alex, she needs feminine hygiene products”  
“Fuck”  
“Yeah”  
“Fuck" he growled "I’ll stop and the store and be home as quick as I can”  
"You can do this, you are a strong man with confidence"  
"Shut up"  
"Love you"  
"Love you too"

Casey was standing in the aisle at the drug store staring at the hundreds of options, he pulled out his phone and called Ellie.  
“Hey John, is everything okay?”  
“I need help, Alex has, well she has started her um, I need to buy her pads or tampons and there is an entire aisle and I have no fucking clue what is going on, why is there so much, and how do I know the size, and there are colors, what do those mean and what is the sport mode and why do they have wings?"  
Ellie was trying not to laugh, but she was failing. “Calm down John, what I need you to do it buy a heating pad, lots of her favorite candies and some salty snacks, some pain killers and go home, I’ll take care of the rest and meet you at home”  
“Thanks Ellie” Casey hung up and texted Chuck that Ellie was coming to the rescue and he would be home soon, he picked up all the things Ellie told him too and grabbed himself and Chuck some whiskey to make it through the next few days then headed home, somehow Ellie beat him there.

“Where are they?”  
“Ellie is in the bathroom with her, she had a lot of stuff”  
“We need to take notes so when this happens in ten years with Skylar”  
“Imagine if the twins were girls, all four kids would sync up and murder us”  
Casey laughed “I got us some whiskey”  
“Yessss” Chuck smiled “What did you tell Neal as to why you had to leave work”  
“I’m the boss, I can do whatever I want”  
“Okay Detective Casey” he teasingly stuck out his tongue  
“Where are all the kids?”  
“Skylar is showing Clara the new barbies she got with her birthday money, Devon took Asher and Harrison outback to throw around a football because he desperately wants a sporty child"  
"The twin hate sports"  
"They got my nerd gene, and I'm proud of it"  
"We adopted them when they were two"  
"And I've spent the last five years giving them all the nerd knowledge I could, and it will never stop"  
"Then there is Sky who looks just like you but somehow has my personality"  
"As long as she doesn't sleep with a tiny knife under her pillow I'm fine with that"  
Casey laughed “That would be adorable”  
“No”  
“Do we want more?”  
Chuck’s eyes went wide. “Seriously?”  
“We will have a few eggs left from when we had Sky, just a thought”  
“It’s not a horrible idea”  
“How about you two deal with your emotional teenager before you decide that” Ellie came into the living room.  
“Well, we only have boy embryos left so we only have to deal with one more” Chuck pointed out.  
“How is she doing?”  
“She will be okay, I gave her tons of supplies and advice, I told her to keep the packaging for whatever works best for her that way she can send you a picture of it next time she needs more, and when I get home I’ll send you the information for my friend who is an OB, tell her who you are and she will get Alex in to see her unless Kathleen has someone she wants her to see”  
“I sent her a message, so I’m sure she will call me at a stupid hour to talk about it. But thank you so much Ellie” Casey hugged her.  
“You’re very welcome, now go up and give her the treats you bought her and some water so she can take some of the meds”  
“Yes ma’am”

Ellie sat down on the couch next to Chuck “I’m so proud of you Chuck”  
“Thanks, Ellie”  
“Are you seriously thinking about another one”  
Chuck shrugged “I’d like another one, now that Casey is a detective he works less hours and I did really well having Skylar at the bakery”  
“It was so cute seeing you working around the kitchen with her in that little pouch”  
“As long as someone was there to get stuff in and out of the oven it was fun and easy”  
“Well it would be nice to have babies together”  
Chuck turned to her “Are you pregnant?”  
She nodded with tears in her eyes “Oh Ellie, I’m so happy for you” he pulled her into a hug. “I know how long you have been wanting another one”  
“I’ll be ten weeks in a few days, but I couldn't keep it in any longer”  
“Does Clara know?”  
“Oh yeah, she has been bouncing off the walls with excitement and giving us a fun assortment of names”  
“If we have another one I’m not allowed to named them”  
“Well you did name two of them after Star Wars”  
“Technically Harrison Ford is not just Star Wars and we both liked Skylar, it’s not till she was a few weeks old that Casey realized I liked it because of Skywalker” Chuck laughed.  
“Well let me know when you two decide”  
“Of course, we better go save the twin from Devon and his football”  
“Good idea”

“How did your chat with Alex go?”  
“Typical teenage response, dad I don’t want to talk about it”  
“At least she has Ellie, who is pregnant by the way”  
“No shit”  
“Yeah she told me she thinks we should have another one so they can grow up together like Clara and Sky did”  
“For the twin's sake I hope they have a very athletic child”  
“When I was reading to them tonight they asked why Uncle Awesome has to always have a football with him”  
“He was probably born with one in his hand, just like you with a gaming controller”  
“And you with a gun”  
“Can you imagine the horror is a baby was born with a gun in his hand” both men laughed.   
Casey refilled their glasses with whiskey “So are we going to do this?”  
“We are financially stable, the bakery is still kicking ass even with you doing fewer hours, we would have to turn your office into another room, but Sky will be going into Kindergarten this year I think now would be a great time”  
Chuck had a big smile on his face “I think it’s time you take me up to the bedroom so I can slowly remove that suit”  
“Oh yeah, then what?” Casey wiggled his eyebrows.   
“Guess you’ll have to find out”  
Casey downed the last of his scotch before picking Chuck up and throwing him over his shoulder and carried him into their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a request for a story where Casey dates Ellie and has to choose between her and Chuck.


End file.
